I YOUR WILLING VICTIM
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: SLASH : John Cena finds out that being a committed innocent family man that has a great talent for being a workaholic and determination to give his adopted siblings a better in life isn't always a walk in the park.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Your Willing Victim

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Pair : **John/Randy

**Warning: **Slash, Incest, Drug, Use, mob killing, Mental Disorders, Rape, etc…..

**Summary : **_Slash _John Cena finds out that being a committed innocent family man that has a great talent for being a workaholic and determination to give his adopted siblings a better in life isn't always a walk in the park.

**A/N **I'm going to tell you Johns five siblings disorder problems which makes John very protective of them (Kofi Kingston : Bi Polar disorder) (Justin Gabriel : HIV) (Evan Bourne : binge-eating disorder) (A.J Lee : mental disorder) (Alicia Fox : progressive intimacy disorder)

JOHN'S NIGHTMARE….

_Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! Breathe! John couldn't breath Johns heart was pounding in his chest as he was laying on a bed with this man on top of him the man slowly leaned over to place a small kiss on Johns jaw, next to his ear. The mans thin lips felt cold against Johns warm skin. John could feel the mans breath ghosting over the side of his face and neck. John wanted to scream and throw this man off of him but he couldn't the man was bigger and John was scared. _

_Johns breathing sped up, despite his efforts to even it out, as the man on top of him brought the hand he'd rested on Johns waist up to stroke the side of Johns face, sending shivers through him. The man shifted, moving to rest on his elbows and knees over top of John_

s _face and neck using the backs of his fingers as his mouth descended on the other side of Johns neck, trailing small kisses over it. John forced himself to remain still as he stared blankly ahead with wide eyes, his breathing shaky and uneven. _

_"Please…" Johns voice shook. For the first time since the man had forced John in the bed, their eyes met. John's eyes were wide with fear. The man that's haunted and stalked John. The mans expression, however, was extremely confusing to John. The mans pupils were dilated with arousal, but the expression on his face looked almost…apologetic. The man twisted himself free from Johns grasp before taking hold of Johns wrist and moving it out of the way. He shifted, bringing his mouth to Johns ear. "Relax…" The man whispered before pressing a small kiss to the Johns earlobe, his hands returning to Johns robe and slowly continued to undo the buttons. John squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tears beginning to form. When The man had the buttons down to the end of Johns chest undone, The man slipped his hand inside Johns robe and smoothed it over the hard muscular skin of Johns Pecs. John shifted uncomfortably beneath The man when the mans fingers found a nipple and began teasing it. "Ah! P – Please stop." John begged._

_Ignoring Johns pleas, The man brought his mouth to Johns ear and began tracing the shell of it with his tongue. "Oh Johnny…" the man breathed against Johns skin. "The things I want to do to you…" He shifted, burying his face into the hair behind Johns ear and inhaling deeply through his nose savoring Johns scent as he undid a few more buttons, his fingers flitting over Johns chiseled stomach._

_A knee forced its way between Johns thighs as John let out a choked sob. "Oh God… Please don't do this…" my tears could no longer be held back and began to streak down the sides of his face, disappearing into the pillow. When a hand moved to stroke far too close to Johns flaccid length, John panicked, immediately shoving the hand away forcefully as he tried to sit up, but the man grabs john and pushes John back on the bed. "N-n-no! I – I can't do this!" John choked out between gasps, his heartbeat pounding in his ears._

_"Shh... Calm yourself." The man smoothed his hands down Johns arms before wrapping his long fingers around Johns wrists and moving to pin them over Johns head with one hand. The man leaned forward, lightly brushing over Johns trembling lips with his own. "Mine," he whispered against Johns lips before capturing them in a forceful kiss….._

_PRESENT DAY _

_{{JOHN'S POV}}_

I jumped awake sweat caked all over my naked body from the nightmare I have experienced everyday since that man who destroyed my life the man who took my innocence and the man I will never say his name for that very reason.

Hello my name is John Cena but please call me John for short I'm a 30 year old loving big Brother and a resent widower yes I was married for 10 years to a man named Wade Barrett he was a bare knuckle brawler from England and we were high school sweet hearts and best friends Wade died from one of his bare knuckle competitions he broke his neck he died 2 years ago and my family gave Wade a proper funeral I wasn't there i was over seas doing a errand for a friend of mine.

I get up from bed as I dress for the move to Chicago for my siblings and I to have a new fresh life from all the pain and darkness we have experienced here in Boston. I have 8 siblings (A.J Lee, Chris Jericho Cena, Hunter Helmsley Cena, Kofi Kingston, Alicia Fox, and Layla Cena , Evan Bourne, Justin Gabriel) and 5 live with me A.J Lee, Kofi Kingston, Alicia Fox and Evan Bourne, Justin Gabriel all five have a medical problem which I have taken care of most of there life's. At age 18 My mom and dad died by a hit and run car accident and that left me as the eldest at the time since my three other siblings bailed long ago left me the responsibility and guardianship of my adopted siblings.

I graduated High school the highest in my class I was a honor student and a valet Victorian. And after High School I took up college got master degrees in many subjects but my main subject would have to be male modeling I actually love to model its just been something I have taken an interest in.

sat at my dark oak kitchen table nervously drinking away at my hot coffee I made to calm my nerves. I look at my watch and it says 6:30 I start to get frustrated that Justin Gabriel hasn't come home yet as he left 1 hour ago to the pharmacy for a our adopted brother Kofi Kingston's refill on Antidepressant medication for his bi polar disorder with our younger adopted sister Alicia Fox.

I look over to see my adopted baby brothers Evan and Kofi playing a video game happily waiting to pack there bags. I go upstairs to there bedrooms full of suitcases and grab them while I go and load the car of everyone's things until I here laughter coming through the door as I look around to see Justin and Alicia walk through the door holding Kofi's medicine. "Where have you two been it's been almost a hour and a half before you come back what if you had been hurt or mugged?" Justin and Alicia look at me with sorry expressions like scolded puppies I walk over to them and embrace them to let them know I only yell because I care about them to much.

After a hour of the rest of the way packing the moving van Alicia, Justin and Evan and I all head over to the mental institution where my adopted baby sister A.J Lee was being held. Today was her last day for over 3 years of help to get better after A.J's meltdown when her boyfriend left her for another woman and she went crazy and tried to kill her ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend in there sleep at there house and I had no choice but to put her in a mental institution.

I got out of the Van telling Alicia to watch Evan and Justin for me while I go to get A.J. I got inside and the walls were all white and baby blue with different animal pictures everywhere. I walk to the front desk were a chunky black spiky haired woman with the age condition of 60 was sitting painting her nails instead of doing her job. I walk up to her as she doesn't even look up at me. "Hello miss (I look at her name tag) Vicki Guerrero" I say politely trying not to show my distain of her lack of job. She finally looks up at me with a bright red blush coving her tan cheeks.

"Oh hello what is a fine gentleman such as yourself come to a place like this for?" Vicki asks as she places her hand on mine as she flirts with me. I take my hand away to show her I'm not interested in a woman twice as old as me as I ask impatiently "Do you know which room A.J Lee is in I'm here to pick her up she's being released today" Vicki looked at me discussed that I would even mention A.J's name and I wonder if her and A.J have had problems in the past while she was here. Vicki looked down at her computer and typed away as I waited. 5 minutes after the Vicki problem and I was at A.J's door taking deep breaths as I haven't seen A.J in 3 months because of my bail bondsman job I had before I had to quit so we can move to Chicago for a better life. I open the door with a smile but it was wiped away with the sight I was not expecting to see. There in A.J's waiting room was A.J herself crying while being held down forcefully shirt torn open and pants undone as the big male doctor on top of A.J his hand in her pants.

All I could see was red as I grab the big man and with all my strength I throw the pervert across the room knocking him out when his head hit the side medicine table. I turn as I hear A.J sobbing I move to A.J as I forget all about my anger towards the man trying to rape my sister. I pick A.J up bridal style as I make my way out to my SUV holding Evan, Kofi, Alicia and Justin and gently put her in the back seat beside Justin and Evan as they look at me with confused looks of A.J's state of appearance as she was holding her shirt together and buttoning her pants while still crying.

I mumbled I'll tell you later as I saw Justin put his arm protectively around A.J Leaned on his shoulder I smiled at the affection they were showing. I closed the door and hopped in the front of the SUV beside Alicia in passenger side looking worriedly at me then to A.J.

I nodded at her to not worry I have everything under control as I start the engine and start the drive to the air port as we head to Chicago.

I think on the drive the way I can sue the Doctor or even put him behind bars for touching my sister A.J It's not over here no one touches my siblings and family without going through me…..

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY I LOVE OPINIONS LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS THE OTHERS I MIGHT HAVE A DIFFULCTY WITH THIS ONE SINCE I JUST RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF THIS ONE. **

RANDY POV….

I rubbed my forehead in aggravation I have been in meetings since 9:00 this morning trying to find a couple of new model agents for my modeling Industry (named Physique) . My name is Randy Orton And I'm single, no children, I live by myself in my multimillion dollar condo I have here in Chicago. I live beside my two best friends Cody Rhodes and Ted Debiase Jr. which I have known since college they are dating and in love.

I own Physique I have since I got out of college to be a COO of my own modeling company and with the money from my rich father Bob Orton who owns his own Law firm and my rich famous sexy porn star step mother Candice Michelle Orton they made Physique possible for me and I'm grateful for them both.

Back to my meeting with four new rookie model agents fresh out of college and master degrees in the model agency department. I am going through the rules and what I expect out agents In Physique. "To be a agent here in Physique you will have to have experience in the modeling world, contacts with fashion buyers, the media, photographers, casting agents and more." "The modeling agent is responsible for the booking of shoots and fashion shows for the models he or she has on the books and will also accept new model hopefuls into a modeling program or course to teach them the business." "You are responsible for the safety of the women and men that you have on your books and will organize all of the payments to each model for the specific jobs they do"…

I didn't get to say anymore as I look around to hear the door open and see Cody Rhodes my right hand man standing in the door way motioning for me to follow him so I take A rain check from the meeting till next week to finish it up. I gather all my stuff as I follow Cody to my personal office to have a private talk with him. "Cody you better have a damn good reason as to why you would interrupt me in a very important meeting to find our new agents" I say in a aggravated and tired tone. Cody looks on at me as he hands me a blue colored portfolio with the name John Cena on the front.

I pick it up and open it to see a striking sexy man with ocean blue eyes and a tan muscular body to die for as well as the drop dead sexy dimples displayed on each cheek. I look up at Cody in confusion as to what this sexy guy had anything to do with me. "ok I'm confused what's this about?" I ask as I lay the guys folder open on my oak desk. "Come on Randy look at him he's hot and 6" feet tall muscular fresh everything we need for our next big new model we need for this industry!" I look down at the guy in the picture named John Cena as I think over Cody's words that made perfect since we needed a new fresh model that will take Physique higher in the popularity society of modeling then its ever been before and this guy in the picture seemed pretty beautiful and sexy to do that job. I look back up at Cody with a smile displayed on my face as I nod yes. "ok if your going to do this call him in find his numbed and get him here tomorrow for his first audition and tell him don't be late I say as I pass a grinning jumpy Cody.

I'm almost out the door as I stop and turn "Ummm and Cody how did you get this guy that fast we have been looking for months for fresh new male models and haven't found one do you know this John Cena?" I ask curiously as I see Cody nod excitedly. "Oh yes I know him quite well actually he is my brother in law John was married for 10 years to my dead big brother Wade Barrett and John has great experience in the modeling department and I just got off the phone with him not to long ago and he's moving in his brand new condo here in Chicago today"….

**_JOHN's NIGHTMARE _**

My eyes slowly began to blink as I was awoken out of a long slumber. I sat up quickly regretting it, my head hurt like hell. It felt like a hangover times ten. Where am I? Slowly, I begin to move my legs off of the side of a bed. My feet touched the floor and I feel coolness at the bottom of my feet, I look down to see that my shoes and socks were off. Standing up straight I finally got a look at the room, there were rows beyond rows of books and CDs. Turning to the left I see that there was an en suite bathroom complete with a bear paw tub and marble flooring that all looks familiar to me.

The thing that really catches my eye is a glass sitting atop one of the shelves. It is filled with what appears to be wine I pick it up and take a big swig as I let it burn down my throat. Placing the glass back on to the shelf I back away looking around my surroundings trying to remember how I got here in the first place. I need to get out of here, wherever here is. I spot my socks and boots next to the bed and I quickly put them on. I hope no one is home, because being caught was the last thing that I needed.

I went to the door and opened it slowly; peering out in the hallway all I see is darkness. I slowly and quietly begin to feel my way along the wall stopping when I didn't feel any floor under me noticing there is staircase. I learned from years of sneaking out that going down the steps slowly causes way more creaking to happy, and going down fast required you to be quick on your feet. I race down the stairs quickly without making any noise. Now that I'm on the first floor I see a door at the end of the hall. I race to it hoping it's the way out. I yank the door open and sigh in relief when I see the outside world.

I move my foot to step out, but I am suddenly grabbed by the neck and pulled back. I am sent flying back and feel a sharp pain as I fall on to a vase. "Where do you think you're going?" I hear a man's voice says I begin to struggle to get up and hold the wall for support. "Wha-What, who are you." I say struggling to find my voice. I feel a hard slap to the face as the man spits in my face "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" I look at the man in fear as I nod. "Don't worry love, come I'll explain it all to you." The man gestures me to follow him and I don't know what makes me, but I do. We walk into a room which I presume is the living room. He sits down on the couch. "Come sit" He pats the seat next to his and I hesitantly walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Would you like a beer?" He asks.

"No, I would like to know why the hell I'm here." He only looks at me and smiles.

"Well for starters, this is your new home." He places his hand on my shoulder and I try to shrug it off, but for some reason his hand isn't budging. "No this isn't, my home is back with my family, friends!" I say aggravated with this game this mans playing. He scoffs and removes his hand form my shoulder.

"You don't need any of those people; as long as we are together you'll be happy."

"I don't even know you! I'm sorry, but I have to get out of here and you can't stop me." I try to get up from the couch, but I am immediately thrown back down. I look up to see him hovering over me, his arms on either side of my head. I have never been more scared in my life than I am now. "This is your new home, you belong to me and no one else, so just forget about those pathetic people that you pretend to care about and suck it up! Now get upstairs and strip down, and if you're not naked by the time I get up there, you are going to seriously regret it." He was looking at me menacingly. "Get going" He moves from over me and leaves out of the room.

I sit there dazed for a second, but then I remember the threatening words he said and jumped off of the couch and up the stairs to the bedroom I had woken up in. I'd hate to see what he would do. When I get in the room I take off all my clothes as instructed, standing awkwardly clad only in briefs. I freeze when I hear footsteps coming towards the door. His tall frame stands still at the door looking me up and down licking his lips seductively.

"Didn't I tell you to strip?" He snarls.

"I did"

"Did will you care to explain to me why, you're still wearing underwear." He has got to be kidding.

"No, I am not kidding" How the hell did he do that?

"Off now" He says gesturing towards my briefs.

I let out a sigh and grab the waistband of my underwear. I look up at him and he nods and I begin to lower them from my waist, stepping out of them, I toss them down next to me.

"Now, lie down on the bed." He commands. Slowly, but, surely I begin to climb on the bed laying on my back feeling completely exposed, so I take a pillow and rest it over my dick. The man walks to the front of the bed and just stands there, taking in the sight of me. I see him lick his lips again before he begins to crawl up to where I am, he yanks the pillow out of my hand and throws it off of the bed. He then takes his knee and separates my legs so he can rest in between them. He moves up towards me lying down so we are chest to chest and he rest his arms on his elbows on either side of my face. His face transforms from that of seriousness to compassionate. "Don't worry John, you'll enjoy this." He kisses my forehead before he grabs my face as a tear falls from my eyes and he smashes our lips together…

JOHN'S POV

I gasp as I shoot up from bed panting for breath as sweat runs down my body and I'm shaking from the nightmare I just experienced again. I throw the covers off of me as I move my legs till they are on the side of the bed and I lean my head in my hands and for a while I just cry it out just to get it out of my system.

After five minutes of crying and gasping I stand from bed naked and look around my half unpacked bedroom and I know I still have a lot of work to do around my new condo to be officially moved in. I grab my navy blue silk robe and tie it around my naked body as I set on the stairs to the lower level on my new home. I get to the first step when I hear a rustling sound down stairs and I look over to where Justin's base ball bat lay and I pick it up as I creep down stairs quietly thinking there's a robber in my apartment.

I got to the end of the stair well still hearing some noise coming from the laundry room I creep near the wall so the person can't see me when I attack. I get to the door of the laundry room and peek in its really dark I can't see anything so I find the light switch and grip my base ball bat tightly ready to use it. I switch on the light and swing the bat at the same time hitting something straight on as I hear a groan and a thump to the ground.

I look down to see what I hit and I see a man laying flat on his stomach wearing blue jeans and a black and red hoodie with boots. I squat down on the right side of the man on the ground and roll him over on his back and the sight was different then what I was expecting to see. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?" I ask the groaning in pain man now holding his knee protectively as I figure that's where I hit when I hit him with my base ball bat. "oh god I am not a robber! I saw your front door open and I was taking my Germen Sheppard named Pane out for a moon light walk and I wanted to be a good neighbor so I was going to close your door for you but then Pane ran past me in here and I was just going to grab him and leave you alone I swear and if you don't believe me look behind your dryer!" The man said through gritted teeth probably from the pain in his knee.

I stand as I lean over my dryer and real enough there was a black German Sheppard with baby blue eyes hunched down painting behind my dryer. I smile at Pane as I look back down at the man on the ground "What is your name?" I ask curiously he looks up at me in pain as he answers gruntingly "My name is Phillip Brookes but you can call me punk that's my nick name" I nod approvingly as I hunch down at punk to grab his upper arms and pick him up and toss him in a kitchen chair. "well Punk you know now not to come in my apartment in the middle of the night even for your dog Pane" I say as I chuckle a bit. He gives me a glare but I know he's not mad at me he's just hurting and trying to pretend to be mad at me so I will feel bad for what I did to him.

I get on my knees in front of him and pull gently at his leg till in was in my lap so I could get a good look at his knee to see if its broken or just hurt. I hear Phil hiss in pain as I swipe my hand gently as possible over his knee and I look up at him "Well I really can't tell how bad it is but I think you should go to the doctors in the morning and see how bad it is but right now you can sleep on my couch to keep your leg propped on a pillow.

Phil thanked me as he laid down on my nice soft charcoal colored couch and fell to sleep as soon as he hit the couch pillows. I stare at his handsome face but shake my head keeping those feelings away and I think its time I go back to bed as well I climb the stairs to my bed room slipping off my robe and my nude body climbs under the covers snuggling in my pillows and Wade's favorite T shirt he always wore I haven't been able to let go of.

I lay there for a long while not being able to sleep until I hear my bedroom door creak open and I look over at it and see a black form coming over towards me and I smile as I feel Punks dog Pane jump up on the bed and snuggle up against my muscled bare chest plopping his head on my pillow beside my head. "Hey boy did you come in to sleep with uncle John?" I cooed at Pane as he ruts his head under my hand and falls asleep much like his master Phil.

I giggle quietly as I pull Pane closer and fall asleep too smiling…..

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HAD TO DIG DEEP TO THINK OF THIS ONE LOL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER WORKING HARD TO MAKE THIS STORY A SUCCESS **

**Inside John Cenas head ….**

I woke up the next morning alone as Pane must of went downstairs with Punk as I sat Staring at my bedroom ceiling thinking of my past. A blank, white ceiling. I shift my head left and right, hoping that the blandness would just leave my eyes and show me a little life. Has my life really come to this? A void of actual nothingness? Should I feel any other way? Is it our parents' jobs to ruin us, as kids? Because that's what it feels like. They said that leaving home would be best for us...Bullshit, they meant it would be best for them. Yeah, sure we weren't exactly the richest people on earth, but at least we were better off than most people.

I couldn't stop thinking of my life back with my parents and how selfish they were with my brothers and sisters and myself they would always do what they wanted I secretly hated them when I was a kid and a teen living with 8 other brothers and sisters it was hard to deal with all on your own but we did. That was until life started getting harder for us taking care of ourselves why mom and dad where on business trips or vacations leaving us all alone to defend our selfs! They weren't parents they were strangers to all of us that's why most of my siblings left home before it got to bad.

I couldn't stop looking at the ceiling. It was mocking me, showing me that my life is nothing but a blank slate now that I have to rebuild it once again. Rebuild a life that I had worked hard at getting, not that I would want my old life back its just the aggravation mostly that I had to move all way to Chicago to keep my siblings safe from dark life we had there in Boston. My alarm was blaring out it's ear-tearing sounds and was the only thing that could stop me from my pessimistic thinking.

I roll out of bed and drag my lifeless body into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Bags, red patches, five o'clock shadow I need to shave soon. I tore off my robe and hopped into the shower. Hopefully the water would take away the tension within my muscles and in my head. After, I went into my bedroom and took a pair tight blue jeans pants that show off every curve and a purple tight V-cut shirt, that shows off my muscles perfectly and a pair of plain black and white tennis shoes I took my empty-but ready to be filled man bag for my audition to be a model and got out of my room and closed the door behind me.

I walk down the stairs thinking Punk and Pane are still down stairs asleep on my couch but I see he's gone when I get down to the living room. I shrug my shoulders and head to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Alicia, Justin, Evan, Kofi and A.J as I throw my man bag on the floor and start taking out pans for eggs, beacon, and pancakes. All of a sudden I hear a knock on my front door and stop everything to go answer it. I open the door and see a smiling Cody Rhodes and I roll my eyes at his childish games. "Oh great look what the cat drug in a little retarded boy" Cody stop smiling in an instant and pouted "John that's not fair you know I was in special ed in high school you promised not to tease me" I couldn't stop the laughter that rose from my throat as I grab Cody in a arm lock and ruffle his hair giving him a much needed noogy. "aaaahhhhhh John come on it took me forever to get my hair fixed this morning" Cody wined trying to fix his hair back to the way I found him with.

I chuckled as I walk back to the kitchen with Cody right behind me as I go back to making breakfast. "are you excited about today audition at Physique?" I smile a little "Yes Cody I told I was like three million times last night on the phone" I say chuckling at Cody's forgetfulness "Oh and by the way I kind of have to warn you about your going to be new boss Randy Orton is very rich and very cocky so just ignore his rude comments or the way he talks about only himself all the time he's just like that ok I have known Randy for years and it's just him so I have warned you now just in case" I nod in understanding "Hey Cody don't worry about me I have this I have worked with ass wholes my whole life and know how to deal with them so you have nothing to worry about it takes a lot to bring me down" I say smiling at Cody my dimpled smile.

Just then I hear running and screaming down the stairs as I see Alicia in nothing but a bath towel running away from A.J with a beetle in her hand. I feel Alicia hide behind me shaking in fear as A.J with the beetle coming closer thrusting it in my face "Look! Johnny what I found on the bathroom window a beetle" A.J said excitedly I smile at her as I take the beetle from her gently "EEEEWWWW A.J GET THAT THE FUCK AWAY FROM US YOU SICK FREAK!" I hear Alicia screech out from behind my back I turn my head to glare at her choice of words towards A.J.

I look back around as I see A.J throw the beetle on Alicia. As Alicia starts screaming to the top of her lungs while throwing her hands everywhere trying to get the beetle off of her. A.J starts laughing hysterically at Alicia as I smack my face in frustration I storm over to Alicia as she is still screaming and crying now and I hold her still trying to find the beetle and that's when the most embarrassing thing happens Alicia's towel falls off her body and she's naked in my arms.

I gasp and let go of Alicia real fast and turn around to give her privacy and I see Cody turn his head as well Alicia grabs her towel real fast throwing it around herself Glaring at A.J with daggers. "YOU CRAZY BITCH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME YO!"…. And before Alicia got to say anymore and before I could stop it I saw A.J leap on Alicia startling both Cody and I into action as we witness A.J punching Alicia in the face. Cody grabs A.J while I have a hold of Alicia trying to keep her towel on this time as she fights to get free to attack A.J.

"GIRLS STOP THIS NOW! I MEAN IT STOP AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I scream at both Alicia and A.J to stop and they both stop fighting instantly as they know not to get on my bad side. "Now Cody and I are going to let you both go and I better not hear a peep out of both of you do you understand me!" I say through gritted teeth I see both girls nod and I hesitantly let Alicia go as Cody does A.J and they both just stand there waiting for instructions. "Both of you are going to go upstairs get cleaned up take a shower and then come down here and I want to have a talk with you Alicia about something important. I look on as Alicia and A.J nod and run up the stairs and I hear slams from two different doors.

I roll my eyes and get back to making pancakes "OH MY GOD that was funny" Cody said laughing so hard I saw tears in his eyes. I tried ignoring him but I couldn't I started laughing too "Oh gosh that was funny wasn't it" I say giggling having a hard time making pancakes with my laughing so much. "What is so funny?" I look over through watered up eyes as I see Kofi, Justin and Evan walking to the table sitting in the stools waiting for Cody and me to explain I told them the whole story and we all were laughing by then end of it and it was the best time I've had with my family in a long time.

After breakfast Cody and I grabbed our stuff to leave for my day for an modeling audition I turn "JUSTIN! KOFI! COME ON SLOW POKES TIME FOR SCHOOL NOW!" I scream for them to hurry up so I'm not late on my first day. I look at my watch and it says 7:00 I start tapping my foot impatiently and I'm getting so aggravated with my boys.

I hear Justin and Kofi running down the stairs and past Cody and me to get in My silver 2012 SUV Velociraptor APV I shake my head as I follow behind locking the door on the way out.

Cody and I get to Justin's and Kofi's new high school {Chicago High Cubs} and I'm assuming its named after there baseball team. "Well boys lets hurry and get this over with" I say aggravated I have to enroll Justin and Kofi in a new high school again. I walk inside with them both flanking either side of me as we walk to the office to talk to the principal about schedules for classes. We walk in a dark wooden door to see a beautiful blond women along with a black haired women looking over papers on a desk.

I knock on the door to get there attention as the ladies look up at me with warm smiles. I smile back with my erotic dimples on display I see the women start to blush and I smile bigger. "well hello there my name Trish Stratus I'm the principal here at Chicago high Cubs and this here beside me is my assistant principal Rosa Mendes how may we help you fine sir?" Trish cooed as I see Rosa bite her lower lip and both women are checking me out.

I look at Justin to Kofi and there both trying to hide there laughter that both Trish and Rosa are flirting with me I sigh as I ask as kind as I can "Hello lady's my name is John Cena and these two boys here are my adopted baby brothers and my responsibilities Kofi Kingston and Justin Gabriel I'm there guardian and I would love to have them enrolled here at your school were new we just moved here to Chicago and its hard trying to find a descent and close to home school and you're the closet to our condo." I say as nicely as I can.

I see the girls blush over me as Rosa hands me a paper to sign and after that Gabriel and Kofi sign it as Trish hands Kofi and Justin there schedules for classes. I try to leave as I feel a hand in my back pocket and see Trish sticking tow pieces of papers in it. I look at her curiously as she whispers "Call us sexy" Trish says as she slaps my butt seductively. I yelp and move out of there as fast as I can and leave Justin and Kofi to find there classes and I get in my SUV with Cody and drive off to Physique to meet my hopefully new boss Randy Orton….

**WOW WONDER IF JOHN MAKES HIS AUDITION WITH RANDY ORTON!**

**WILL A.J AND ALICIA MAKE UP AFTER THERE EXPLOSIVE FIGHT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : my favorite poem is in this story so tell me what you think KEEP ON READING HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**JOHN CENA POV…**

The noir hero is a knight in blood caked armor

He's dirty and

He does his best to deny

The fact that he's a hero the whole time….

I look up at the poem scripted in gold on Randy Orton's office dark oak door as I'm by myself because Cody had to go do his job so I have to do this audition all by myself and I don't mind I have done tons of Auditions before I know what to expect.

I knock on the door but I didn't get an answer so I knocked again just in case he didn't hear and still nothing. I sighed in frustration already having a rough morning with the A.J and Alicia fight and then the perverted principals hitting on me at Justin's and Kofi's school and now this! I take a deep breath and turn the knob poking my head in and then walking in but froze at the view I saw was not what I was expecting. Randy Orton leaning back in his chair with his black dress pants down to his ankles and a blond head women with black underneath giving him a blow job.

I turn around real fast shutting my eyes while cursing myself for coming in here in the first place. "Oh God Kaitlyn You give good blow jobs God!" I hear Randy exaggerate as I hear grunting from kaitlyn and a moan. "UMMMM sir I'm here for my audition to become a model?" I ask nervously uncomfortable I got in this situation in the first place. I just hear more grunting from Randy and slurping from kaitlyn and I tap my foot impatiently.

"Oh God I'm cumming!" I hear Randy scream and it kind of makes me want to look but I resist just in case he gets mad. Randy leans back in his chair and I can hear him breathing heavily and Kaitlyn pulling on her clothes as she exits out the door but not before she checks my ass out and I give her a sneer to tell her I'm not interested. "Oh ok John Cena is it?" Randy grunted at me and I turn around to finally face a fully clothed Randy now so I can talk about my hopefully career here.

I clear my throat blushing madly "Yes my name is John Cena I'm here as you asked Cody to bring me here for a hiring audition job to model?" I say handing a smirking Randy my manila folder filled with information about myself that he will need. Randy nodded in thanks and stood zipping up his black slacks and heading towards the door motioning me to follow. I do follow him and he leads me to a big area full of make up and cameras with women and men all over the place jogging to different areas putting makeup on the different models in the room. "Go stand over there" Randy points at the huge white screen I had to stand in front of and pose my best.

Randy snapped his fingers "Ted go help John out" a tall handsome burnet with a strong muscled body and blue eyes joins me to put some make up on I stand there letting them doll me up till it was time for the real test of posing in front of the camera. I feel someone pull my button up royal purple dress shirt apart showing off my abs and Pecs. I look up just in time to see Randy checking me out and licking his lips hungrily and I swallow hard knowing what he's thinking he's going to get out of me.

"Ok that should do it" I hear Ted say as everyone leaves around me I look over to my left to see Cody Rhodes smile at me and turn a fan in my direction so my open shirt flies around me to give that slow sexy and arousing look you see on T.V with every model. I look straight at the camera and pull my arms over my head with my hands rubbing my shoulders squaring my shoulders out a bit to give myself a bigger stronger frame even though I know I really don't need it I'm big already.

I glance up at Randy for only a minute and I see he looks quite impressed with my straight forward ability to know exactly how to make a model expression with my body. "Ted! Go over there and unbutton and unzip Johns jeans make them open and just lie there" I hear Randy tell Ted and I know this is a test to see how well I react with random people touching me anywhere on my body. I look straight forward not even flinching when I feel Ted's hands on my belt buckle unbuttoning my Jean and I see Randy smirk even wider.

"ok enough now the real test speaking in front of a camera if you are to do a commercial for a product a company picks you to sell for them. Someone get me a stool!" Randy shouts everyone scattered for a chair and I was confused only one person needed to get a stoll but everyone was acting like Randy was God and whatever he says is a command. I feel a chair come up from behind me and I gently take a seat with the cameras near my face and the light overhead making my face seem tanner and my eyes bluer.

After a long while of different test it was now time for randy to decide if I have the job or not and here I am sitting in a black leather couch in his office again with Randy at his desk looking over my shots we just pulled to make a decision if I am model material. "Well your photo shots are beautiful (I blushed at that) and sexual you have the boyish look sooooo well I say yes you have all three categories where looking for here in physique a gay/straight 30 year old male model" Randy said smirking at my beat red blushing face.

I stand with a huge dimpled smile plastered on my face at how wonderful my day has become. "Oh My God thank you Randy I wont let you down" I say taking my hand out for him to shake but what I got was totally unexpected. "You might not let me down but I seriously will put you down on this desk beside us and fuck your brains out" Randy whispered in my ear while molding his body to mine I turn my head to look him straight in his grey blue piercing sharp eyes "You would want that wouldn't you me laid out all naked sweaty while pound into me with all your might have me scream to the top of my lungs huh?" I whisper right back smirking as I see Randy swallow hard and lust clearly shining in his eyes.

I turn around licking my lips and making a show out of bending over his desk reaching for my information file and I stick my ass out giving it a tiny shake and I hear a grunt from Randy behind me. I got the file pulling myself up when I felt tattooed arms wrap around my middle and Randy's face on my neck breathing in my scent I smirk even more. "You know I love a challenge and you are playing hard to get right now and it is making me horny as fuck to screw you right now on this desk or we can do it on the floor if you prefer laying on your back?" Randy asks breathlessly lusty I lay my head on Randy's shoulder and lick a huge strip of salvia up his neck and Randy moans out as I grab his ear lobe between my teeth and gently bite.

I feel Randy's hand travel down south to the top of my jeans pushing a finger in but I grab his arm before it goes any further I hear Randy grunt in disapproval. "Oh you know what I actually just remembered that little rule of business no sleeping with your boss specially on the first day on the job" I say cheering I have Randy all hot and bothered for me. "Oh you little tease I'm going to have you underneath me one way or another" Randy growled at me in frustration because of his painful hard on.

"Well then let the games begin" I say chuckling as I walk out the door and back home to my family…..

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I'M TRYING TO MAKE RANDY AND JOHN PLAY PREDATOR AND PREY IN THIS ONE…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY TO INTRODUCE RANDY AND HIS LIFE AND FAMILY AND HOW HE IS MORE CONNECTED TO JOHN CENA THEN **

**THEY BOTH REALISE (and if you don't get it I'll explain it in the future of this story) . **

RANDY'S POV…..

(_20 minutes after John left Randy's office_)

After I fixed my little problem of blue balls john so nicely gave me when he teased me to almost explosion. I look through my computer of the photo shots John took and I almost get hard again just staring at that beautiful enticing face of his and radiant ocean blue eyes, the erotic dimples and tempting heavily muscled body that I just want to tear apart and ravish with my own sexual desires.

A knock at the door brought me out of sexual fantasy and I look to my office door as Cody Rhodes comes in with a serious look on his face. I raise a eyebrow in question at him as I see him shift from one foot to the other, " well hello to you too Cody what's wrong?" I ask serious "Ok here it goes I know what you were doing with John earlier in here before he left" I fold my big heavily tattooed arms "Ok and what is it I did with John in here earlier" Cody bit his lip but took a deep breath and spoke "I wasn't eves dropping I was just going to come in here to bring you some paper work when I heard voices and it was yours and Johns and well I listened in because I wanted to hear you give him the good news because I knew he would get the job because he's so dedicated and talented and well that's when I heard the heated sexual conversation between the two of you before I left."

"Ok and why did you come in here to tell me that?" I ask confused at Cody's motives "Well I didn't like it you shouldn't be hitting on a man that just got the job you don't even know John" I can see Cody's face turning a little red from anger and I wonder really what's gotten into him he's never cared who I have fucked before "and why do you care what I do to John he's a grown man he can make his own decisions as I can?" Cody stomped a little like a child having a temper tantrum. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT RANDY HE'S A WIDOWER HIS HUSBAND WAS MY BROTHER WADE JUST DIED 2 YEARS AGO JOHNS NOT THINKING STRAIGHT HE HASN'T DATED ANYONE SINCE THEN AND NOW YOU COME ALONG AND START MAKING HIM FEEL GOOD AND YOU BY THE WAY HAVE NO! INTENTIONS AT ALL IN DATING YOU JUST WANT IN HIS PANTS AND THEN YOU'LL JUST DUMP HIM LIKE YOU HAVE DONE EVERYONE ELSE I KNOW JOHN CENA HE HAS A FRAGILE HEART AND IT WILL KILL HIM IF YOU BREAK IT AND I SWEAR IF YOU DO HURT MY BROTHER IN LAW BEST FRIEND OR NOT I WILL HURT YOU!" Cody screams at me before he turns and leaves making the office door swing open slamming it on the nearest wall as a couple of my pictures of charity work I did earlier in the year fall off there nails on the wall falling to the floor luckily not one of them broke. I sigh and rub my head in exhaustion I feel all of a sudden talking to Cody not like that's anything new he always exhausts me just talking to him. I look up and everyone outside my door stopped what they are doing to stare at me in horror as everyone is waiting for me to blow up and throw everything like I always do when I'm mad about something and need to blow off some steam but I take a deep calming breath to calm my anger and get back to work.

I get on my computer again to send off Johns photos to a few magazine editors hoping they like him enough to have him in this months magazine. I can't concentrate so I turn off my computer and gather all my things to go home for the day I put on my black leather jacket and baby blue scarf with my black leather biker gloves and pick up my motorcycle helmet and walk out my office door locking it up for the rest of the day. I get to the elevator ready to push the down button when Dolf Ziggler and Ted Debiase Jr. come towards me "Well hello there Dolf I haven't seen you in a long time what are you doing here?" I ask as we shake hands "Well I'm here on a business matter actually Cody Rhodes called the model agency and requested I personally come down here to meet your newest member of your modeling crew today that just got hired by you and see if I wanted to take him on as me being his agent."

"Oh he did he well your sort of late John Cena just got dismissed for the day to go home so he won't be here till tomorrow but I can give you his pictures he took today in the audition he scored and see what you think of him and if you want to take him on or not" I pull out a couple pictures from my leather jacket pocket I was going to jack off to later but reluctantly I handed them to Dolf in hopes he likes John as well. And as soon as the pictures hit Dolfs hands I knew he liked John right away by the lusty look in his eyes that kind of makes me a little jealous but I will never admit it out loud.

The elevator door dings open as Ted and I step in "Well thank you Randy I will have a good look at these and see this John Cena tomorrow have a nice day" Dolf replies at me with a gleam in his eyes and that kind of makes me hesitant for him meeting John at all. The elevator doors shut as Five minutes of silence and I'm already getting twitchy but then Ted speaks up "Look Randy I want to apologize on Cody's behalf today he didn't really mean what he said he's just very protective over John is all I mean ever since his big brother Wade died only 2 years ago Cody has done nothing but look after John for Wade so John doesn't fall in depression or get to lonely that he wants to kill himself I mean John's family has enough problems as it is and Cody doesn't want John to be like the rest" I look at Ted confused "What do you mean Johns family has enough problems as it is?" Ted shakes his head and answers "I can't say anything I promised Cody and John I wouldn't unless they already told" I huff in aggravation of being left out of the loop of Johns life.

"Well if Cody didn't mean what he said why did he say it other then him being so protective over John" I ask calmly "Well tell you the truth Cody has never really liked the way you handle yourself these days your always jumping to guy to guy to guy just to get a good fuck and that's it your never dating anymore and when you do it only lasts for three weeks before your done with them and go on to the next he's worried for you as well he's afraid your going to get aids or hurt or caught up in the wrong guy or something." I roll my eyes at Ted to show that I'm fine "well you can tell momma Cody that I'm fine and if he hates my new lifestyle so much I won't say anymore about it or even get it around him if it makes him feel that way."

"Randy that's not what I men"…. but before Ted could say anymore I swiftly walk out the elevator door and down to the parking lot where my 2012 black and silver MV Augusta Rival 800 (Motorcycle) sits waiting…..

AT BOB ORTONS MANSION

Randy's pov

I rode my motorcycle all the way to my dads mansion where I was having dinner with my pathetic family, I pretty much didn't like anyone in my family specially my brothers and sister they were a pain in the ass to deal with. I parked in the parking lot my dad had specially made for his millions of dollars worth in just cars and got off putting my keys in my pocket while jogging up the million flight of stairs just to get to the double doors.

I knock as the maid Bre Bella and her twin sister Nikki Bella both really attractive women take my coat and helmet to hang up while I stay. "Where's dad?" I ask Bre and she replies in a blush "He's by the fire in the living room" she purrs out but I ignore her invitation and walk on till I find the large living room with a huge marble fireplace. "Well hello old man" I say at my dad and see he's wearing his old cowboy outfit mom Elaine gave him before she died of cancer. My step mom that's the same age as me Candice Michelle sitting beside him wearing a very provocative R rated red dress that shows pretty much everything not leaving much for imagination not that I need it smirking at me and rubbing my fathers thigh.

I smirk back before I look at my dad "So son how has Physique been doing lately I haven't been down there in quite a while to see its progress since I bought it." I roll my eyes him in annoyance as he always has to bring up the part it was his and Candice's money that made Physique happen. "Its doing fine dad as always I have it under control and the models are a success every time" I say board as hell at this same conversation we have every time I come to visit. "Well I'm proud of you son you have made that place a phenomenal success since you first started and now it's a global modeling industry."

"Yes dad I know this" I say getting really annoyed now and just want to get this over with and get out of here. "Well actually I had you come here to talk to you about something you might not like" dad says calmly for once "Well that's the story of my life" I say sarcastically back "It's about your big brother Dave Batista Orton" as soon as that name left his lips I froze I hated Dave the most out of all my siblings he was abusive and a bully to me when I was younger and when we where in high school he had the football team beat me up while calling me a fag even though Dave is gay as well.

"what about Dave?" I ask hesitantly Dad scratched his head in nervousness as he cleared his throat before talking "Well he's decided to come home to come live with me for a couple years till he gets back on his feet again" I sigh "and what happened to him to decide this?" Dad shook his head "I really don't know what happened I only know that he said he needs a place to stay for a long while till things clear up and I'm not going to poke around anymore then that it's his life I have wanted Dave to come back home for a long time and I'm not going to screw it up and neither are you we are going to be good to Dave when he gets here understand me?" dad replies in a serious tone.

"ya but when does Dave get here?" I ask tiredly as dad checks his rolleck's watch for the time "he should be here in about 15 minutes or so" and I nod as I get up to get a beer from the kitchen. I set back down on the couch as my other baby brother Phillip Brookes Orton and my sister Eve Torres Orton walk in looking both ravishing and expensive as always. Eve walks over to dad kissing him on the cheek and Phil a hand shake "Randy you look handsome big brother haven't seen you in awhile you finally grew out your facial hair I see" Eve says placing a gentle hand on my arm.

"Yes and you still look like a step ford house wife whore what else is new?" I say sarcastically "RANDY WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING YOUR SISTER A WHORE!" Dad shouts at me and my smirk gets real huge when I see Eve fuming in rage at me. I look over to see Phil holding in a stifled laugh at what I said and it makes me feel delighted I am not the only one that thought my own joke was funny.

Just then Dave walks in breaking the silence "Sorry dad I was late I had a few errands to run but I'm here now" Dave says as I see a small teenage boy behind Dave's big frame holding onto Dave's arm for dear life and I'm curious to know who this boy is. "Dave who is that boy behind you?" Dave looked as though he wanted to through up but stayed calm as he explained "Guys this is my son Brad Maddox Orton" My mouth hung open wide as I had no idea Dave was even with anybody as much traveling he's done over the years I didn't think he would ever settle down maybe he has changed.

I look over at dad and see the same expression I am holding of shock and horror to know the mother or father is with Dave. "Son how come you never told me you had a son all these years? I am a grandfather and I didn't know it why?" Dave looked down in shame as he tried explaining himself to dad telling him he got someone pregnant and took custody of his child from them and he hasn't seen them since to talk and that's the main reason why he's here. I see dad smile and give Dave and Brad a huge bear hug while congratulating Brad in the Orton family and I felt sorry for him to be in this messed up family not by choice. I roll my eyes at this stupid family gathering and look Brad over and something stands out to me the way his expression says he doesn't want to even be here at all and I actually feel more pity for him to have a dead beat dad like Dave taking care of him when his other parent was probably twice as good. "Hey Dave can I have Brad for a minute I just want to get acquainted with my nephew you know" Dave looked at me hesitant but nodded anyway letting go of Brads arm and pushing him towards me. I gather Brad in my arms walking him to my fathers balcony in the cool evening air.

"So Brad are you ok?" I ask and I see Brad look at me confused so I clarify "Well in there you kind of looked scared and didn't really want to be around anyone what's going on?" Brad moved away from me a little "Sorry to burst your bubble Randy is it? (I nod) well I just met you uncle or not but I really am not going to tell a complete stranger my problems" I fold my arms "Ok fair enough I probably would act just like you if someone I didn't know asked me that but I know your father more then anyone I know how he acts specially when he's mad" I see Brad's face change to pain and I get my answer "has Dave abused you?" Brad looks away tears running down his face. I sigh and gather Brad in my arms holding him tightly and protectively as he lets out sobs in my shirt drenching it but I don't care as long as the kids safe.

After 20 minutes of crying Brad lets go and moves back a bit looking up at me with watery ocean blue eyes that kind of remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on who. "its not dad that abuses me its dads partner his lover his name is RyBack and no this man is not my real father he met RyBack a couple of years ago at a wrestling match dad took me to and they have been together for three years now and dad does nothing about it when RyBack hits me he just turns his head and drowns my screams out with loud music" I look at Brad seriously "Do you have any idea how Dave took you into custody from your real dad?" Brad nods shakily "my real dad told me it was because Dave had better lawyers at the time and because my real dads family is so messed up the jury took Dave's side on custody and Dave took me away from dad for good and got full custody over me and dad isn't aloud to see me ever because Dave put a restraining order on dad."

"That must be hard on your father to live life without being able to see his son" I say calmly but then something hit me what Brad said "But wait you said your real dad told you himself why Dave took you away from him does that mean you have seen your dad recently?" Brad's head shoots up and his eyes go wide as saucers "Plllll…eeee..aaaa…sss..eee don't ss..aaaa..yy anything to Dave he www…iii…lll hurt dad ….iii…fff he finds out" Brad chokes out through sobs again "Hey brad look at me" I grab Brads chin gently pulling it up so we are eye contact "I would never do that to you I hate Dave as much as you and I never had a good childhood with him either he abused me himself when I was young so Dave and I have never seen eye to eye on anything."

Brad sighs in relief before he answers "Yes I have seen dad ever since I was a 8 years old he would sneak to come see me and we would spend hours together going out to lunch or play in the park he even bought me a husky puppy and I told Dave I found it in the park on the way home from school so I could keep it" I smile a little at that "it sounds like your dad really loves you if he would risk everything to sneak around to see you even when there's a restraining order placed on him" Brad smiles a dimpled smile "ya dad is like that he would risk anything to keep his family safe that's why I love him more then I will ever love Dave but now I don't know where he is he moved somewhere and he forgot to give me a letter telling me where he went but I have a feeling he will one of these day" I smirk "You really do believe in your dads love for you don't you?" I ask admirably "of course he tells me everyday that I'm with him that he will always be with me no matter what and I believe that I believe in him"…..

!

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER WONDER WHOS BRADS DAD IS? AND WILL HE EVER SEE HIM AGAIN? I HOPE I LEFT ENOUGH CLUES FOR YOU TO FIGURE IT OUT….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ****AS WELL **

**{{JOHN POV}}**

**A MONTH LATER….**

I woke up in a daze, a blinding light was shining over my eyes making them dilate.

"Hey I think he is waking up." The voice was familiar, it had a soft tone, but held strength and conviction as well. As I forced my eyes to open, my gaze is set upon two blurs. The blurs soon transformed themselves into distinctive humans. There were two people hovering over me and I realized who they were Alisha and Justin and Standing next to them was A.J with braids in her hair and her brown eyes that seemed to hold innocence, strength, and determination to them today.

I groan as my head was spinning off its rocker and I became dizzy again. "What happened?" I asked through gritted teeth as pain was shooting through my skull "Well it looks like you have a hang over you came home drunk last night and Justin A.J and myself had to drag you to bed" Alisha said a little to cheerful this morning as she hands me some Tylenol and water to help with my hang over.

I swallow them both down with a thank you and start to get up with A.J and Justin's help "How ya' feeling?" A.J asks in her affectionate tone that almost sounds as if she'll pop out a plate of homemade cookies. "I'm doing fine baby girl I'm just a little fuzzy on why I got drunk last night and what happened" I say holding the side of my head as its still a little pounding. A.J smiles at me her cute sweet smile then gets up bouncing out the bedroom door. "Justin you better go get ready for school and Alisha you have work(Alisha works at star bucks coffee) I say in a commanding tone as both scattered to go get ready.

I get up out of bed in black tight boxers and go for a shower. After the shower I throw a towel around my naked damp waist in search for some nice clothes for work. I walk in my huge walk in closet and look through my clothes and I find a dark red button up shirt with a black tank and some nice vintage Denim stretch dark washed blue jeans. I lay everything out and take off my boxer throwing all my clothes on as everything fit just nice as I leave the two top buttons on my button up shirt open showing my strong muscled Pecs.

I go to my jewelry thinking I was going to throw on my black and silver dog tags with each family members name on them when I can't find them and I start freaking out. "HEY GUYS HAVE YOU SEEN MY DOG TAGS!" I yell as all my siblings but my baby brother Evan run out to answer me "no why would we have your dog tags?" Alisha answers first and then I see Kofi bow his head and see a chain rapped around his neck and I know he has them. "Kofi why didn't you just ask to borrow them instead of taking them from my bedroom?" I say holding out my hand as he pulls them over his head and hands them to me. Kofi shrugs but doesn't answer and then I look at Justin and notice he has on my dark purple button up affliction angel wings shirt that Dolf my agent bought me on the first day I met him and my brand new Dolce & Gabbana blue jeans I just bought yesterday. "WHAT THE HELL BOYS WHY ARE YOU GUYS STEALING MY STUFF OUT OF MY ROOM WITHOUT ASKING WHAT ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES AND JELELRY I BUY YOU GUYS?" I yell at Justin and Kofi "Our clothing isn't as nice and expensive as yours we stay popular in school because of your clothing and that we have a sexy famous muscular male model as a big brother that most of the guys and girls at school drool over your pictures in the model magazines and the big half naked poster board that you have in the city" I hear Justin say in a pleading tone. I cross my arms and take a deep breath to calm my anger "when have you guys ever cared on what other people thought of you?" I ask curiously on there change of behavior.

Kofi steps in this time to answer "since our big brother became a famous male model" I sigh "guys look you don't have to change the way you are to become popular that is not you and this is not me that is my profession me personally is not that model you see on the bill boards that's just my career" Kofi and Justin both look at me confused "But we want to be like you? your handsome sweet I mean you even have our hot principal and vice principal Trish Stratus and Rosa Mendes begging to go home with you everyday just so they sleep with you and we want women and men to crawl on there knees for us like that as well is that to much to ask?" I hear Justin getting aggravated.

"Justin, Kofi look at me if you guys have to change the way you once where then yes its to much to ask you shouldn't have to change the way you are and become something your not to be accepted in life there not worth your time if the teens at school can't accept you the way you are." Justin and Kofi just huff "John you can say that all you want but in the 21st century Teens these days don't care about small talks like that all they care about is looks and first impressions you have to remember what it was like being a teen struggling to make your way in high school?" Kofi tells me I sigh again and make a deal with them "Ok fine both of you can start wearing my clothes but you have to ask me first before you just take off with them understand?" Kofi and Justin smile at me and give me a big hug each "Oh and does that mean I can wear your grey and white cross affliction hoodie you have in your closet?" Kofi asks nicely I raise an eyebrow but smile "Ya go ahead you lumps" and I see Kofi's face light up as he runs up the stairs to my bedroom.

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it and on the other side is Mickie James A.J's and Evans sitter while I'm gone because the cops and doctors are making me have them watched over because of A.J's mental problem and Evans Binge - eating disorder. "Oh hey there Mickie come in I'm about to leave so you can get started oh and Evan is sick today he caught the flue so if he does start throwing up you know its real not him making himself like usual he's been real good at not doing that lately and A.J she's upstairs playing video games so hopefully she will be good today for you too so really all you have to do is watch to make sure there alright and give them there medicine and they should be fine all day" Mickie shakes her head and blushes and I know Mickie has a crush on me but I try to just ignore it like I do everyone else that likes me like that.

I hear Alisha bouncing down the stairs in her red vintage high heels with a dark blue and white pin stripped skin tight skirt and a black and white cleavage showing tank top with her fiery long red hair bouncing on either side of her beautiful smiling face. I raise an eyebrow at her "don't you think that's a little fancy to be wearing to your job at star bucks?" I say pointing at her outfit Alisha frowns "John it draws in more customers at the shop when I wear fancy at least someone wants to look there best in that place everyone else usually just wears sweat pants and hoodies while I am sophisticated and take my job seriously. I smile at Alisha and laugh "either that or they just want to see a beautiful woman working there" Alisha smiles as she winks at me before walking out the door to her new black mustang I bought her to go to work.

Kofi and Justin came barreling down next picking up there back packs they ran out the door I followed them into my new silver 2012 Chevrolet captive I bought weeks ago for work. I drive Justin and Kofi to there school after I sign a few autographs for the students and then drive to work…

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	7. Chapter 7

**JOHN'S POV**

I drive to Physique walking in the building with today's paper in my hand for Randy and A beagle to eat for breakfast this morning I bought from the gas station on the way here. I climb in the elevator pushing the up button and as the doors almost close but I see a hand go in between them making them come back open as I see the one man I really wish I didn't have to right now my boss Randy Orton looking hot as usual in his Calvin Klein black and grey pin striped suite with a with a white under shirt and a pink and brown tie around his neck. I move to the other end of the Elevator to give us space.

And as soon as the elevator doors close I find myself being pinned up against the elevator wall as Randy starts exploring my body with his hands and I feel his breath against my exposed neck as he blows down it sending chills threw me. "Randy stop we can't you know we can't what if someone sees?" I say desperately trying to fight my desire to have Randy fuck me right here in the elevator. I hear Randy's deep chuckle against my neck sending delicious vibrations down it "So what if someone sees lets give them a hot show as I bend you over and fuck that tempting ass of yours that's been torturing me for weeks now" I moan in pleasure at his words and my eyes roll in the back of my head as Randy grabs my jean covered thigh pulling it up till I wrap one leg around his hip and keep the other leg on the floor I feel Randy ground his hard clothed cock against mine sending so much pleasure threw me I think I might explode in my jeans.

"No Randy No we cant I have to get to work" I say pushing Randy off me and moving away from him in a dash and out the elevator as soon as I hear the ding and the elevator doors open. I try to hide my painfully obvious hard on as I walk past my co workers giving me strange looks. I dive in my dressing room and lean against the wall breathing in and out trying to calm myself down and my painful erection I was still sporting. "You ok there John?" my eyes follow the voice of the only real good friend I made out of all the models just like me in this business John Morrison he was quite handsome and had the body of a better model then me I thought but obviously Randy and all the other agents that placed me over all the other models including there last years star model John Morrison did not.

"Is it Randy Orton?" I hear Morrison say snapping me out of my thoughts "What?" I see Morrison smile at me as he pats the chair beside him. I move to sit beside him as throws his arm around me "I said is it Randy Orton that's got you flustered like this?" I wonder what to say hopeing I don't say the wrong thing and get Randy and myself in a bunch of trouble for having sexual relations with my boss. "Oh ok yes its Randy" I say frustrated at myself "I knew it I can see the way he looks at you at photo shoots and when your even around him I see him checking your ass out" I look at Morrison smiling "ya I know he's been touchy feely ever since I got hired here at Physique a month ago" Morrison laughed "have you had hot sex with him yet?" I look at Morrison surprised he would ask me that specially considering he was straight and dating one of the women models named Melina Perez here at Physique another good friend of mine.

"Are you serious?" I say not believing what I just heard Morrison say "Yes of course I might be straight and love only women but I'm not stupid in the gay world either I have never experienced being with a guy but I'm sure there just as pleasurable to you as women are to me so I say go for it if you really want to be with Randy go for it" I smile at Morrison and I got to thinking that Morrison's logic did make since I mean what am I waiting for I have been a widower for 2 years and a month that's plenty of time to move from Wade right? So I look down at my ring finger to see my wedding band still there from two years ago when Wade placed it on me my hands shook in nervousness as I take off my wedding ring for the first time as a weight was lifted off me and I felt free to date and be with anyone just by taking my ring off. "See now how do you feel?" I started to cry happy tears because for the first time I know Wade is allowing me to do this and be happy with something else. "I feel wonderful and free" I say happily. I smile at Morrison one more time before I get up from the chair to go start work with my agent Dolf Ziggler.

"Hey John I need you to give this to Randy this is his final notice on the new magazines coming out for 30 year old primes like you to do a photo shoot for the cover" "Wait are you saying I'm on the cover of the new 30 year old Prime magazines?" Dolf smiled at me and shook his head yes "OH MY GOD I CAN"T BELIEVE THEY PICKED ME" I squealed in complete happiness that my favorite magazines of all time picked me for there cover photo. "well ok now handsome go give Randy this so he can sign and get these back to me so I can mail it back to them" I did as I bounced happily down to Randy's office. I knocked on Randy's office door as I heard Randy shout come in.

I walked on in as I see Randy with scattered magazines and papers all over his desk looking through them constantly like he lost something. "Hey Randy guess what I got picked for 30 prime magazine this year can you believe it?" Randy smirked at me and I back up because I know that smirk better then anyone "Yes of Course John I knew all about the magazine cover I was the one that personally requested to them about you to be there top cover this year" I kept backing away from him till I feel my back collide with the wall with Randy inches from my face. "And I think you owe me a treat for my hard paid off work getting you on the highest magazine list in Chicago" Randy whispered in my ear making my breath hitch.

"so are you coming to your grand annual model celebration I throwing tonight all about my beautiful models specially my favorite?" Randy says in hushed tones against my ear again I could feel myself become more excited with arousal by the second just in Randy's presence and what Randy whisperers next gets me weak in the knees "John I want oral sex with you I want to look at your cock close up and smell its warm odor. I love the natural fragrance and the slightly sweet salty taste of cock milk. I want to get you sucking on my cock and allowing me to suck yours back. My mouth was eager to feel the soft smooth walls of your penis with my tongue and coat it with my saliva" My eyes roll in pleasure at just the whispering dirty talk I was receiving from Randy.

"Oh God Randy please do all those things to me I will do anything you want please?" I beg as I took his hand to my mouth, bit down and sucked on his forefinger and I could see Randy's eyes become a shade darker with arousal as much as mine. I slipped my arm around Randy and pulled him gently towards me He turned his face to mine. His lips were dry with tension. His tongue came out to wet the lips - oh it was just too much to watch ! I kissed him - softly at first, then as he responded I slipped my tongue into his mouth and French kissed him deeply moaning as he presses our boding together tightly. I almost fell on Randy in my passion to take the kiss further. My eyes closed. As I felt him kiss my forehead, to my eyes, over to my cheek, and then he takes my lush lips, to down under my chin and my neck before planting his lips again on my mouth. He put his mouth into mine and sucked on my tongue. It was a wet and glorious I so wanted more.

I feel Randy's hands go down my front groping everywhere on my body as I was doing the same to him god I wanted Randy inside me badly as we stripped each other of our clothes till we stood there naked in all of our glory in front of each other as we gaze at each other lustfully. We fondled each other's hard naked nipples groaning and moaning in pure bliss. I take Randy's hand in mine leading him to his office rolling chair at his desk pushing his naked body down in it as I straddle his lap grounding our naked hard cocks together in a delicious motion the sensations was fantastic. "John you know how long I have wanted your perfect ass?" I hear Randy ask threw blissful gritted teeth "Oh God yes I feel the same Randy I have wanted you for awhile as well."

I bite my bottom lip I wanted his cock. And I knew he eager for me too I could feel his hand move down to feel the hardness of his penis. his fingers part and rub harder Randy held onto my precious cock while continuing to kiss me. I asked him "you want more Randy?" He nodded YES. I smile at him and move my ass about to get myself into position My hips lifted off his lap as he thrusted inside me thrusting his cock deep into my warm hole as I muffle a scream of ecstasy. Randy starts pumping in and out of my ass as his hands drop down to squeeze my cock alternatively. "Oh Randy make me cum please make me cum" I say in his ear panting hard and fast.

That motivates Randy as he pounds harder till sweat is dripping off both of our naked body's I bite down hard on his muscled tattoo shoulder making Randy howl in bliss. "Oh God John I'm there I'm Cumming oh my God!" Randy shouts as I shout I'm right with him and arched my back and spout out hot cum onto Randy chest as I tried to milk Randy with every drop he has until I slump on him with him holding me shaking from our orgasms. Randy goes between us dipping his finger in my cum on his chest bringing it to his beautiful mouth " You taste so good sweet, warm and delicious " he murmured smirking down at me. And that was a total turn on for me.

I stand on shaky legs and head towards my clothes strung out on the floor along with Randy's and start putting them on as I feel Randy's arms circle around my naked waist from behind "That was a treat what did I get for good behavior" I hear Randy whisper in my ear "You got that for getting me into that magazine I have always wanted" I reply seductively. "Well then I expect a treat tonight for my party thrown for you and all my other models" I hear Randy say licking up the side of my neck making me moan "I can't I have a date coming with me to this party tonight" Randy arched and eyebrow smirking "Really and who is the lucky man stealing my toy away from me?" I laugh as I ask "Why are you jealous?" Randy moved closer to my ear again as he whispered softly "Always" before letting me go to go get his clothes on as I shake my head in amusement and walk out the door…

**SOOOOOO RANDY AND JOHN FINALLY HAD HOT STEAMY OFFICE SEX**

**AND WONDER WHO THE SEXY DATE JOHNS GOING TO BRING AND**

**MAKE RANDY JEALOUS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE GUYS **

I look over towards the large glass window in the far corner of the huge night club Randy was celebrating his models coming out party in. I see a handsome figure A man I brought as my date tonight. Name Mike Mizanin (Miz) for short. My date owns his very own T.V Talk show name (Miz T.V) the hottest show in Chicago today. I gaze on at Mike as The outside midnight moon shines in the restaurant creating a dim light by which to see by. The light creates a halo effect around Mike making him seem to all of the world like a dark beautiful angel.

The night club was 300 strong tonight and packed to the brim with rich, cocky, gold diggers and drunk all to willing to please models. Myself not included in that drunk willing model category no it is just my career not my life style and I will never let it get to my head. I walk through the very classy groups of on lookers starring at us models with lust and want to take us home and fuck. I ignore all of them starring me down licking there chops wishing I would go home with them like a prostitute then a model. I finally get to Mike with two wine glasses in hand as I tap on his shoulder getting his attention as he turns in his handsome navy blue button up long sleeve Calvin Klein shirt and long slim black Alexander McQueen dress pants and boy does he look hot.

I swallow hard and hand him his white wine as he ordered and he smirked his charming smirk at me that makes me weak at the knees. "I never thanked you for inviting me to this grand party of yours?" Mike says as he smiles which in turn makes me smile back "Your welcome I thought it would be a fun way to get to know one another a lot better" I say taking a drink of my wine "Well your right I feel like I've known you for years now" I laugh at Mikes joke trying not to choke on my wine. I look up from my forward position to feel Mike come closer to me as I can smell his intoxicating fresh mint with a hint of chocolate smelling cologne breeze up my nose as he steadies me bringing his hard body closer.

"yes but on a serious note I really never got to give you a proper thank you for this" Mike says as I can hear his voice deepening with desire a desire that was equally met by my own. My heart starts to pound in my chest as Mike brings our faces inches from one another tilting his for our first kiss since meeting each other a week ago. "Hey! John I was sent here from Randy to come get you because he needs to seriously talk to you about something important" I hear Dolf shout and I huff aggravated Dolf and Randy had to ruin my perfect moment with Mike. "I'm sorry I'll be right back and then we can proceed what we were doing ok?" I say apologetically as Mike just smiles at me and waves. I walk over to were I see Randy and a couple journalists and reporters asking him a bunch of questions on the models in Physique I wait till Randy's done as he turns in his hot black and purple suite and grabs me by the arm dragging me away and shoving me in a empty back room.

"Randy what the hell?" I ask pissed off that I got myself in a empty room with the other object of my desires once again. Randy doesn't answer he just shoves me against the wall crashing his lips against mine in a hot kiss. I start to respond at first but then Mike pops up in my mind and I shove Randy off of me hard enough he collides with the door. "What in the hell do you think your doing? I'm with someone now Randy you can't just go around kissing and using me for sex anymore!" I shout but all I get in response is Randy's famous sexy smirks. "its never stopped you before when Cody told you not to do it and many others so what's so different now?" I hear Randy say in his deep sensual voice as he walks closer till his tall six foot five body leans over me pinning me to the wall. "yes well that was then this is now I have someone now that I want to make it serious with and I can't do that if you keep doing this to me" Randy leans down and starts laying feathered kisses on my exposed neck as he whispers seductively "Doing what to you making you weak from my touch, or getting you hard from my mouth all over your smooth tan skin, or how about making you beg, moan and whimper like a puppy wanting its master?" my breath hitched as I can feel Randy's breath against my neck and his hard on rubbing against my inner thigh making me melt in his sexual high. I almost lose it again when I get back to my senses and shove Randy off one more time but this time not giving Randy a chance to grab me again as I make a dash out the door.

I redo my tie and smooth down my clothes so it doesn't look like anything bad has happened as I walk out and mingle with all the guests and there dates. I see my sister Alisha and her new football player for the Florida Dolphins boyfriend name Titus O'Neil I caught both having sex on my couch when I got home today but I'm over it now and I met him and he seems nice for my sister. Then I saw Cody and his boyfriend of three years Ted Debiase Jr. with my make up artist in Physique Kelly Kelly and her fiancé Drew McIntyre a lawyer from Harvard much like his ass whole best friend David Otunga.

I look over to my left and see Mike still in the annoying company of my loud mouth conceited agent Dolf Ziggler as Mike looked as if he was about to fall asleep not even paying attention not that I blame him Dolf is so boring at times only talking about himself. I walk over with a smile plastered on my face as I take a hold of Mikes handsome face smashing our lips together in a soul searching sexual fanaticizing hot make out session thrusting my tongue in his hot mouth battling for dominance which I let him have. I hear Mike moan in the kiss making me smile against his lips pressing our body's together as I feel Mike grab my waist pushing his hand up the back of my black button up dress shirt feeling on my smooth skin.

I hear a throat clear and let go of Mike as I look over to see Cody, Ted, Alisha, her boyfriend Titus, a very angry Dolf Ziggler and an amused Randy Orton that looked to interested for his own good smirking at me licking his taunting lips slowly making my breath hitch I had to look away. "well now we got your attention can we go to the table and eat food instead of playing tonsil hockey John?" Cody said quite happy and amused that I have found someone to love I hear Mike laugh beside me as he takes my hand in his walking us to the round wooden table decorated in silver, black and white (much like everything else) reserved table for our group of friends. I sat between Cody and Mike with Ted beside Cody and Dolf that's starring daggers at Mike sat beside Alisha and Titus with Randy at the end by himself starring at me with so much lust in his eyes I am afraid Mike might catch on to Randy starring so intensively.

We order our food and a two big bottles of the best Champaign money can buy as we sat talking to one another when the questions started. "So Mike what do you do for a living?" Cody asks harmlessly I smile at Mike as he smirks "I own my own reality T.V talk show you might have heard of it it's hear in Chicago called Miz T.V?" Mike says in a gloating tone that I had to hold back a laugh from "Oh My God I'm a huge Fan of Miz T.V I love it I stay up every night to watch it!" I hear Cody's excitement as Ted nods confirming that Cody loves that show and it makes my heart swell Cody is getting along with Miz so well. "Well maybe one of these days I can schedule you in for you to represent Physique in my show to talk about its success and out comings since you started working there" Mike says and I hear Cody almost choke on his water as ted had to pet him on the back for him to calm down "you would do that for me?" Cody asks like a teen asking his parents for a new car. "of course I would I love physique and it would make a total hit to have one of its staff members that's worked there for as long as you have to talk about its beauty and models and the working conditions there and also any friend of John's is a friend of mine you can come too Randy if you want?" I look over at Randy as his smirk gets wider and I swallow hard scared he might make a scene.

"No thank you Mike I have my schedule full with other activities through the month at Physique to go on your show (I feel a foot under the table crawl up my legs and in my lap) But thanks for the invite I think I can let Cody go though" Randy says looking straight at me with desire shinning through his eyes as he smirks. I push one hand down in my lap trying not to make it noticeable as I try pushing the foot I know is Randy's out of my lap and I feel it rubbing against my dick making it hard not to moan in pleasure. Randy keeps starring at me as innocently as he can acting as if he's not doing anything and I try shooting a glare his way to get him to stop but he keeps pushing harder. "Are you ok John you look kind of pale?" Randy asks rubbing his fingers seductively over the ring his wine glass licking his lips. I shift in my seat trying to get away from Randy's foot under the table that's dropped its way down my thighs softly and smoothly going back and forth making my heart pound in my chest with arousal. "Yes Randy I'm fine" I say through gritted teeth he's making it to obvious that something is up and its not just my mood if you know what I mean.

I look over at Mike which in turn is shooting me loving looks as he places his hand in mine kissing the back of my hand like a gentlemen making me blush. "John how did you meet Mike here?" I hear Dolf ask the first time all night as he was still shooting jealous daggers at Mike. I blush "well I met Mike at the Quads gym downtown one day when I'm usually board I go to a gym to work out and be at piece you know and he was beside me on a treadmill and he told me I look hot in a tank top and I caught him checking my ass out when I was bent over looking through my book bag for water and well he asked me out to dinner and the rest is history" I say very happy as I remember that day quite well and I feel Mike lean into my ear to whisper seductively "could you blame me checking your fine ass out you are beautiful" Mike says kissing me on the cheek making me blush for a third time tonight. I hear Dolf growl in anger but ignore him as I still try to fight to keep Randy's foot that's brushing on my dick under the table under control.

I finally have enough of it and excuse myself to go to the bathroom I walk in the rich colored of red and drown black and blue rest room. I walk over to the huge beautiful mirror bend over and lay my head down on the large wooden counter with faucets taking deep breaths to calm my hard on Randy has given me all night. I lay there for a couple more minutes when I feel hands land on my hips rubbing circles on them my head shoots up looking in the mirror to see none other then Randy Orton starring straight at me with the largest smirk I have ever seen on him. I try to pull away but I feel him tighten his hold "Randy no let go of me we can't do this you know it" Randy leans over to my ear "Why not were here alone I locked the door I want to play so let me play you know you can't resist the pleasure I give you" Randy says in his deep sexual voice that gets my heart thumping fast again.

I push myself off the faucet counter and into Randy's arms my back pressed against his front as we stare into the mirror at each other. I feel randy's hand move under my shirt making me gasp as he starts nibbling on my ear "Oh God Randy" I say in a deep moan I feel Randy's finger tips skirt over my quenching hard stomach making my breath hard threw my nose. "John you are sooooo sexy I bet Mike can't do the things I do to you I bet he can't make you feel the way I make you feel just being near me, the pleasure I give you just by my fingers, and the way I can make you hard just by my voice hmmm Mike can't can he?" Randy asks seductively as he leans down gently biting on my neck I start to pant a little with Randy exploring my body. I inhale as Randy's mouth left my neck and trailed to each of the hard nubs using his tongue and teeth to bring them into further hardness, pleasuring me.

Randy turns me around pushing me against the sink and continued with his warm wet expedition. He bent, tracing his tongue on the hard chiseled abs, licking around and inside my belly button. "Your tongue feels so good on my skin." I moaned and threw my head back as Randy's tongue travelled further down to where John's slacks were resting below the waist. Randy knelt and pulled my slacks down to reveal my hard dripping cock. He rubbed the head with his thumb and heard a sharp intake of breath from me. He darted his tongue around the head licking all round and pressing it in the slit, then took me in his mouth and started sucking gently. "Oh fuck!" I cursed loudly when I felt the warm wetness of Randy's mouth envelop my cock all thoughts of Mike and how wrong this is out of my mind in an instant.

"Oh God Randy!" I look down threw hooded eyes to see Randy smirk around my member in his mouth as he took it further and further down his throat. He stilled when he felt the cock touch the back of his throat and tightened the throat muscles to grip it tighter. "Fucking shit Randy!" John cursed as Randy's mouth tightened around his hardness. "Holy fuck! You do know how to suck cock oh God!" I moaned running my hands through his short hair. Randy released me and came up for air, smirking mischievously." It's not the only thing I know how to do Johnny." I swallow hard at that bracing myself.

I had no time to reply because Randy started pumping my cock as he licked my balls with great expertise. He traced his tongue from my balls to the vein that ran from base to top, flexing his tongue into different shapes and sizes to give me varied sensations.

"Fuck yeah! Feels so fucking amazing Randy!" I moaned. Randy put my organ back in his mouth and sucked it hard, bobbing up and down. He slicked his middle finger with saliva and drove it inside my tight hole making me emit a low howling sound. Randy folded his finger inside my hot channel and brushed my prostate lightly and I yelped in surprise.

"Holy shit! Touch me again!" I beg and Randy eagerly repeated the action, brushing at the nerves repeatedly while teasing my throbbing cock with his talented mouth. "Oh God! Fuck! I want you to fuck me Randy! I want you to fuck me right now." I begged

" turn around and bend over" I hear Randy order and I suddenly did exactly what he said and braced myself on the edge of the sink stinking my ass out Rubbing Randy's cock with it hearing him moan. I see Randy squat behind me and without warning licked my ass crack from top to the pulsating pucker then all the way down to my balls. "Oooohh! My Oh God!" I moaned wantonly as the pleasure traveled up my spine to settle in my brain, not caring that someone outside the bathroom could probably hear me.

"I love hearing you moan Johnny. It's fucking music in my ears." Randy said and drove his tongue inside my tightness and moved it in and out making obscene slurping sounds that made his own cock jerk in need. He tongue fucked my hole wiggling his tongue inside making me release long wanton moans as he ground his ass against Randy's face. Randy, I'm going to cum! Fuck me right now please! Put your cock in and pound into me till I die!" Randy laughed and stood behind me starring straight in the mirror as he kissed my back as he took someVaseline he carried in his pocket and rubbed it on his throbbing member. He gave it a few firm strokes and aligned it at my pink pucker. He slowly and carefully inched in, noticing how I tensed and winced in pain as he sank his thick cock deeper inside. Only when Randy had buried himself to the hilt did he still. 'No keep going please?" I ask begging to be pounded.

in and out of my hole.

"I've never fucked anyone so tight before. Ooh! Fuck Johnny! You're gripping me like a fucking vise."

I just groaned in pleasure as sweat dripped from my forehead to the sink. I pushed my ass back to meet Randy's thrusts as my pleasure mounted.

"Fuck me harder Randy! I need to feel you slamming your juicy meat into me!" I whimpered.

Randy changed his angle and started pounding hard in quick deep thrusts hitting my prostate right on, and basked in the long slutty moan that I released.

"Fuck shit! Oh God Randy!" I screamed as Randy continued to hit my sweet spot with every thrust. "Fuck yeah! Pound into me! Right there Randy!"

Randy stilled and covered my mouth with his palm to muffle the sounds and panted, chuckling. "You'll get us caught Johnny." "I thought you didn't care if we got caught?" I say laughing I nodded and shrugged free of Randy's hand from his mouth. "It's your fault for being so fucking good at what you do."

Randy laughed and resumed his pounding, The thrill of getting caught added to the excitement and Randy felt his balls begin to tighten, his release eminent. He took hold of my pulsating cock and started fisting it as he hit the sweet spot with every thrust. "God Johnny! You're so fucking hot. You feel so fucking good I could stay in you forever." Randy ranted breathlessly. He knew he was not going to last much longer." "Ok." I replied in a whisper. "times and came hard, screaming my name. Randy pulled out and turned me around kneeling before me. He put my cock in his mouth and started sucking hard. I bucked and thrust into Randy's mouth and moaned Randy's name as his hot liquid hit the back of Randy's throat in rapid spurts. Randy swallowed everything and milked me to the very last drop.

They quickly pulled their clothes back on and Randy took John's mouth in his for a long sensual kiss. They pulled apart 'that was hot" Randy says out of nowhere "ya but that was the last time we are together ever I mean it Randy I have Mike now you lost your chance to be with me" I see Randy smirk at me again "Ya you say that now but you'll be back you always coming running back to me" I know Randy's right but I don't want to admit it.

I look down as my phone starts playing my ring tone (rest of my life by : Luticrus, David, and usher). I turn it on to see a terrifying text that makes my heart burst and I run out the bathroom door with out explaining to Randy what's wrong and head straight to the hospital.

TEXT : Mackie James - **_INTRUDORS BROKE IN HOUSE YOUR BROTHERS EVAN _**

**_AND KOFI GOT HURT COME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW PLEASE THERE _**

ALREADY IN SURGURY

hope you like this one


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS TWO DAYS AFTER JOHN GOT THE TEXT THAT EVAN AND KOFI GOT HURT WHEN HIS HOUSE GOT ROBBED IT'S REALLY SAD HOPE YOU CAN HANDLE IT. **

**DAY OF THE FUNERAL**

**JOHN POV**

I sighed as I walk through the door of my empty condo tears still staining my face from all the crying I have done in the past three days till that horrid day I was told my younger adopted brother Kofi was shot two times one in the gut and the other in the leg but he survived barely and now is on immediate bed rest till fully healed. But my other adopted brother Evan Bourne died in surgery three days ago as he was raped and stabbed multiple times in his bedroom as there were three robbers all unidentified and no one in the neighborhood saw or heard anything and the robbers wore batman masks to hide there identity. I stood there numb from the pain I felt of just knowing I will never see Evan ever again and never got to even say goodbye.

**FLASH BACK**

_A day after Evan died I took Kofi, Alisha, A.J and Justin home to grieve but my grieving had only just begun as I see my family's loyal and personal lawyer Christian Copland (Married to Adam Copland one of the models at Physique) standing at my front door with a brief case in hand and a sad expression on his face. I rush A.J and Alisha to help the boys inside as I stay out of ear shot from them to talk to Christian. "Look Christian right now I can't hear any more bad news then what I just heard or I'm going to break" I say tiredly as I haven't had much sleep since yesterday morning. "I'm so sorry for your loss John I heard all about your brothers murder on the news and if I can help you anyway just name it ok no questions asked I'll do it" Christian says in a determined voice but I shake my head no "Why are you here?" I ask ready for the worst and I get my answer when I see all of Christians facial expression drop to a depressing manner "I'm sorry to inform you of this John specially since you just had this happen to you I really am" Christian says with tears ready to spill at any time and my heart starts to speed up in anticipation "What is it tell me already!" I snap and regret it immediately as I see Christian flinch from my harsh tone "I'm sorry Christian I didn't mean to I'm just so tired and drained of crying and because I haven't had any good sleep yet" I say sincerely. Christian nods of understanding and takes a deep breath before looking me straight in the eyes "Chris is dead John he was mugged and killed in an alley street not far from where he worked and lived here in Chicago this morning The police informed me he was coming home from work this morning when three men in batman masks mugged and killed Chris as well there were only two witnesses and both didn't have a chance to identify them because of the masks they were wearing." Christian says as tears were rolling down his face by the time he finished. I stood there frozen I couldn't breath I couldn't speak I couldn't do anything but stand there and stare because my whole body just broke on the inside. Who were these men why would they do this to my brothers specially poor Evan he didn't deserve what happened to him he was so young and still had a life to live out, and dreams to be fulfilled._

_Chris Jericho Cena my biological big brother he was here in Chicago the whole time and after 12 years I never even got to see him and now I never will I thought to myself as pain shot right through me the pain you feel when your heart hurts and you just want to be comforted, the pain you feel when your all alone and have bad thoughts of suicide or even the pain you feel when your lungs feel like there closing in and you can't breath. I grad onto the wall beside me to balance my weak legs that try to give out on me from between being tired and being in so much pain._

_I feel Christian come up beside me and put his arms around my waist steadying me from falling as I lean my weight on his one side as he leads me through the door to my condo and sets me down silently on the nearest couch. I set there for twenty minutes lost in my own thoughts and suddenly I finally crack "Oh God… Please don't do this to me bring them back please!…" I cry out at nothing startling Christian into action as he holds me closer to his body rocking me back and forth in a soothing rock in a protective manner as I cry and rant my tears could no longer be held back and began to streak down the sides of my face, disappearing into Christans shirt and I dip my head in his shoulder letting it all out._

_"Why them of all people why my brothers they were harmless?" I say in a shaky breath as more tears where coming now "I don't know John I don't know if this was there plan if maybe they know you or your family from some where or if its just coincident that both Chris and Evan died by the same men in two different days" Christian says softly as he strokes my head in a calming caring manner my eyes start to shut as I'm being lulled into the deep darkness of sleep as it welcomes me into peace and I let it for now…_

**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME**

I looked around at all the photo's marrying the walls and smiled a little, at all the memory's they held of the good times we had as a family just us brothers and sisters protecting and loving one another. There were pictures of Justin, Kofi and Evan goofing off before mom and dad died many years ago. And then there were some of the girls Alisha, A.J and Layla my beautiful sisters holding hands on the beach, as the last was the big picture in the middle of all 9 of us siblings together holding each other and laughing. Except for my eldest brother Hunter Helmsley Cena he was like dad in many ways always depressed and full of hate and none of us knew exactly why. I look on to see a picture of Chris and I by ourselves him giving me a piggy back ride into the house almost falling because I was so heavy and tears start to form again as I remember Chris and myself being the tightest of friends out of all my brothers and sisters I had Chris to look up to if I needed him or if he needed me I loved Chris with all my heart and will always remember him till this day. "John are you alright?" I look around to see Mike standing right behind me in a black and deep grey suite looking handsome as always with a sad expression marrying his beautiful face Mike was dressed for Evans and Chris's funeral that was today and I was shaking and broken to go to face them in those caskets again. I wipe some tears from my eyes and walk towards Mikes open arms holding onto him for dear life as I cry my heart out on his shoulder as Mike holds me close in his protective arms and I feel safe and loved for once in my life….

**THE FUNERAL**

I stood there between Mike and Randy motionless starring into the caskets that held my brothers Evan and Chris's body's as they both looked peaceful and beautiful like they had nothing in the world to care about at that moment and I wish I was like them and not feeling so much pain. I felt numb everywhere and secretly I did want to die with them so they wouldn't be alone as I knew dad and mom are not in heaven because all the cruelty they caused on the family when they were alive.

I feel Mike slip his hand in mine squeezing gently letting me know I'm not alone in this that he's there by my side all the way and my heart swells a bit at that. But then I feel Randy lean against me a little closer till were touching arms and I know he's being just as affectionate into letting me know that he's still here as well not going to let me slip into darkness of depression and I feel loved by both. After awhile of silence I watch as the funeral celebrant steps up and began the ceremony. I look back at my brothers coffins. The coffins that six pal bearer police officers carried in.

this was too much. I don't think I can do this. "Welcome. Before we begin I would like to announce that Mr. Randal Orton invites you to join him for refreshment straight after the ceremony I look up at Randy in shock that he would do that for me as I see him smile a sad smile and wink. And, it would be appreciated if you would please turn your mobiles phones off at this time. Thank you." He began. "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Martin Mabel and I am a civil celebrant. On behalf of the family of Mr. Chris Jericho Cena Johnson and Mr. Evan Bourne Cena I thank everyone for coming to share and honor the memory's of them both.

I watched as my sister Alisha Cena stepped up and began the eulogy with tears in her beautiful eyes. She talked about Evan's and Chris's childhood, their sibling relationships, Evans and Chris's school and finally ended with there deaths. Once Alisha had finished and went to hold a crying A.J. A tall handsome dark skinned man by the name of Dwayne Johnson Chris's husband I only just met today stepped forward to say a really heart wrenching few words about Chris, Dwayne mentioned about how Chris and he met and fell in love, how Dwayne and Chris have a 10 year old son together named Derek (Jonathon After John Cena) Johnson and that Derek misses his dad a lot and by the time Dwayne stopped talking I was a crying mess as I clung onto both Randy's and Mikes arms for comfort and neither seemed to mind as they stood there comforting me. Once Dwayne finish he walked over to me into a hug. "I'm here" Dwayne whispers in my ear as I smiled some at him and nodded as Dwayne walked back to his son Derek.

The rest of the ceremony went on without a single dry eye anywhere as it was beautiful for both Evan and Chris and I cried even more when it ended with the song Amazing Grace and Once the song was over The celebrant stepped forward again. "Thank you ladies and Gentleman, this concludes the ceremony honoring Evans and Chris's life. Please stay and join the family for refreshments at Mr. Orton's residence." He spoke. Everyone left. As I sat there. "lets go" I here Mike say calmly. "can I have a minute?" I ask as Mike nods walking off. Randy left to make sure the house was all set up for the wake. I walked over to Evan's and Chris's caskets and looked down at them. "I love you brothers, always and forever. I wont ever forget you guys. I love you so much. Be free my brothers" I say wiping my eyes. I look up at the sky as I see clouds forming "Take care of them Wade they need you now baby" I say kissing up at the air and walking up towards Mikes outstretched arms.

I got to the car as Mike pulls me in for a beautiful soft reconnecting kiss and I respond immediately already falling in love with Mike. "John?" I pull away from Mike to look over as I hear a familiar voice ask for me and I freeze as tears start to reform and my body is shaking uncontrollably in fear at the man in front of me the man that tortured me all those years physically and mentally that still haunts my night mares today. I clear my throat before I get enough courage to speak.

"Dave Batista why are you here?" I ask as I see Dave smirk at me as he's the one man that knows every weakness about me, the one man that has the power to destroy my very existence in a minute, and the man that stole our child away from me, the father of my child Brad Maddox"…

**OOOOOHHHHH SO DAVE AND JOHN USED TO BE TOGETHER AT ONE POINT**

**IN TIME WONDER HOW RANDY IS GOING TO FEEL ABOUT JOHN BEING THE**

**DADDY BRAD WAS TALKING ABOUT MISSING AND THE EX BOYFRIEND TO HIS**

**BROTHER DAVE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : SAME DAY FROM IN THE LAST CHAPTER MOSTLY IS A DAVE AND JOHN CHAPTER REUNITING IN THE WORST WAY.**

**JOHN POV**

I paced an old abandoned building Dave suggested we go to do some much needed talking privately. I told Mike to go to the wake at Randy's place to make it look like I didn't abandon anyone which now I have no idea if it was such a good idea to leave me alone with Dave or not knowing what he will do or say to me. My hands were balled into fists by my sides and sweat rolled down my forehead. The fury that had I had for Dave for all these years still built up inside me here was quickly fading, to be replaced by fear.

I growled softly. I hated fear. It made people weak. It made _me_ weak. The sound of the doorknob turning on the old buildings double doors made me freeze. I whipped around just as the door opened. And I came face-to-face with the man who had been haunting my nightmares and life for six long and terrifying years. Dave Batista stepped inside the large empty room and froze when he spotted me standing tensely in the middle of the room a smug smirk plastered on Dave's face.

"Why did you do it Dave?" I asked shakily afraid I might set off Dave's temper I still can memorize from all those dark memory's of his lashes and punishments from long ago like it was yesterday. "How could you take pleasure from those awful things that you did, to me and smile as you did them and watched me cry out for you to stop?" Dave looked at me emotionless like none of my words effected him emotionally like the old Dave I knew. "Rose you know you're a bad boy for running away you know that right?" I took an intake of breath as Dave calls me Rose the name he gave me long ago because he said I had lips red as a rose. I also thought of that night Dave is referring to the night I ran away.

FLASH BACK

"_You like cock that much - fine! We'll see just how much cock you can fucking handle tonight." Dave screams in John's face at a misunderstanding that Dave took as John was in a public shower moaning in pleasure with a unpaid client, But the truth was John had slipped and fell in the shower and the guy beside him caught him and John sprang his ankle and was moaning in pain. John was breathing heavy with fear at Dave's statement. He could clearly see the normally honey brown eyes darkening with evil intent. "I will gladly handle your cock master," John whimpered as the older man's large hand squeezed hard on his chin. "Never said it would be mine," Dave smirked. "But, but," John stammered. "You said no one else would ever touch me again. "I lied, bitch," Dave snarled shoving John making the man slip and fall on the wet tile floor naked._

"Who?" asked John, petrified about who Dave might select to share his body tonight. "Maybe I'll get Kane. He really wanted you back in the club a few months back," Dave glared down at John, nudging him flat on his back until he had him pinned down with his foot. "God no!," John couldn't believe Dave would let Kane at him after that night when they had left the big man in a blood broken heap. Not after the cover up and blackmailing Dave had done to gain Kane's silence.

"_Or Ric, I bet you would love old man cock," Dave was laughing. "You just have to wait and see who bitch. Now get dressed." Dave removed his foot and stormed out of the shower area leaving John a terrified mess…._

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

I ran that night I couldn't handle anymore torture they put me through for all those years. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dave suddenly pins me against a wall and kissing my neck. I struggle for him to get off, but Dave wouldn't budge. Dave continued to kiss me and move his hand towards my pants. I was trying my best to push him, but still nothing seemed to work Dave is a lot bigger then me in size. I couldn't believe this was happening again and I was powerless to stop him tears ran down my face as I was terrified. "Dave Get off me please don't do this to me again" I say begging and trembling in fear "Rose I have missed you so much I missed your body and your perfect mouth everything" I hear Dave whisper in my ear and I whimper in complete fear. I finally had enough as adrenaline kicked in and I aimed a kick at Dave's leg but I kick Dave's dick instead on direct hit as Dave stumbled to the ground in a groan.

I gasp in relief as I make a run for the door but I feel Dave grab a hold of my foot making me stumble to the dirty floor on my stomach with Dave crawling up my body till he rolls me on my back straddling my legs pinning my wrists to the floor. Both of us panting out of breath just stare at each other with intensity as I shift my body uncomfortably underneath Dave. I look up again as I see Dave give a smirk "Rose you know as well as I do you can't run from me I will always find you, and besides I have someone from our past that I ran into three months ago that's been dying reunite with your fine ass again." My heart speeds up faster as anticipation and fear takes over "who are you talking about?" I ask shakily. I see Dave give another smirk and raise up off my body "Well come with me and I will show you who it is" Dave purrs as he lends a hand out for me to take.

Still not trusting Dave but still on my back I look up at Dave confused before I make up my mind and grab onto his hand as he thrusts me up on my feet. I back up to the wall trying to keep as much space as possible between Dave and myself. Dave shakes his head rolling his eyes in annoyance "Rose if I wanted to take your ass right here right now don't you think I would've already had you by now specially since I had you pinned to the ground?" I look at Dave in shock but yes he did have a point the would've had me easily if he really wanted me so I walk up to him as he turns to the door and to his black limo that was waiting outside opening the door he gets in with me right behind him.

STRIP CLUB

The limo came to a stop at the Pink Monkey a gay strip club not to far from where I live. I get out of the limo with Dave as we pass a huge 6 foot 8 inch tall guard as we enter a noisy Club with techno music booming everywhere. I let my eyes drift over the crowded club. As I sipped on the glass of champagne that had been shoved into my hand the moment I walked through the doors. Dave led me to a booth and what I saw made my heart jump as I thought I might have a heart attack from fright as I see Ric Flair. Ric was the worst of them all he always tortured me and planned my punishments, he was the leader of there group and would also make me have sex with him if I was "good" and Ric much like Dave gave me the name Princess and I hated it with a passion.

I looked over to see Ric already holding court with several handsome male strippers grinding in his lap while Mark Calloway the second most dangerous man in the group was lounging beside him, Marks emerald eyes skimming over the club methodically but always coming back to rest on the me making me squirm at the intensity as he flashes a smirk my way. "Look who I ran into Ric someone very delicious that got away from us once" Dave coos out in my ear as I shiver with an uneasy feeling about this. I look over towards Ric as he looks me up and down licking his lips with lust clearly shining in his eyes "Princess I've missed you my sweet princess" Ric says seductively as he adjusts his slacks as I notice a very big hard on popping against his pants. "I see you have Ric" I say sarcastically making Dave slap me on the ass making me yelp in surprise.

I turn around and glare at Dave making him smile in amusement. "Still feisty I see I always liked that about you princess always the spit fire that made life enjoyable to chase you with" I hear Ric say making me flinch at the name Princess. I turn back around to face Ric again "Princess why don't you sit we have much to discuss" Ric says in his sickening sweet voice. I hesitantly slide into the booth in front of Ric and Mark as Dave slides in on my left and I look over at my right side to see A handsome muscled man with raven stringy curls as hair, a black beard and dark skin he looked much like a Samoan with a tribal tattoo on his left should leading to his Pec. Two other men around him layered in black clothing flaunting his left and right side one with dark skin, a lot smaller in size and body muscle, with hair half blond and black, and facial hair. The other looked like a everyday troubled American with dirty light brown, pale, and a sad expression on his face. "Princess have you met Roman Reigns, Seth Rollin, and Dean Ambrose the three newest members of the family?" I look over at Ric as if he's lost his mind "No of course not how would I have met them?"

I look over as I see Dave's hand land on my thigh rubbing it back and forth as he leans over towards my ear and whispers "Because they are the once we ordered to kill your brothers Chris and baby Evan" I tense at that information as I can't breath and pain shoots through my heart as now I know I'm sitting beside my brothers killers. Tears run freely down my face at the thought as I'm trying to breath through my nose "Oh… My… God.. Why…did… you… kill… my… brothers… what… did… they… ever …do to…. you?" I ask through tired and extremely sad words. I see Ric lean forward in his chair towards me "Because Princess how else was I supposed to get your attention that we were back in your fine ass life?" I try to wipe the tears from my face but more keeps coming "Then why not just come after me not them?" I asked confused "Because Princess we needed you vulnerable and yet we got you right were we wanted you" Ric says with to much glee in his voice. I look over at Dave just as he hands me a black box wrapped in a gold silk ribbon "This is for you Rose for tomorrow night to wear for a club we are going to" I look confused "What are you talking about WE are going to I am not going anywhere after tonight with any of you" I say defiantly Ric smirks at me "Oh princess still think you can make up your own rules do you well get this if you don't show up tomorrow night at the club of our choosing wearing that (Ric points at the box) I will hunt every family member, every friend, your boss Randy Orton, and specially lover boy Mike is it?" Dave nods as my knuckles turn white from crushing them in complete anger with Ric "You will not touch Mike or Randy leave them out of this" I say but Ric only nods and says "It's your choice John but know the consequences of your actions..."

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT RIC DAVE THE SHIELD AND MARK SO FAR**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : WARNING THIS ONE HAS ATTEMPT RAPE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ DON'T LOL ….**

**JOHN POV**

After talking with Ric and Dave about my situation with going back to the old life I knew long ago after my husband Wade died I had to get out of there and take a walk to think of how to get out of this if I could. I needed a way out, definitely needed an out. Out of the life I used to know the life that landed me in Rehab for many months, the life that branded me as a whore, and the life that I fell in love with Dave and had a son I really have never been with because of him. I walked down a dark street not even noticing where I was going until I hear a leering whistle behind me.

I roll my eyes. This City sometimes was the gayest City that I have ever been. Shoot, it wasn't homophobic but it was creepy here in Chicago streets, if there wasn't any whistles from creepy married men, they were coming from homeless stalkers down the Alley way. This was the main problem with working near the bars as a rich irresistible famous male model at Physique. On occasion you picked up gawkers, married creepers whistling at you anywhere you go. The catcalls come next and then sure enough, two tall guys crossed the street at a jog and come after me. I looked around. I was heading away from the alley way where the bars were located and into the long enlarge of unoccupied buildings before the restaurants.

The night was thick and dark, but at least there were streetlights and cars occasionally driving by. "I like your muscles. All big and sexed up." One of the big guys fell into step beside me. I cast a glanced at him and caught a large looking tattoo right across his forearm nearly taking it over. He had a black leather tank top, black dirty looking jeans, and he looked bigger then me and that was hard to do specially since I work out everyday and I'm 6 feet tall and if there was a fight, I wouldn't dare take him on. I would be an easy and docile target. "Mind if I touch it, your skin looks so soft." The man purred indicating to my muscled arms still and I knew better than to stop They looked like drug dealers, out for a prey, which means I would have a long and disturbing night.

But I didn't want to take any chances besides my condo was only five blocks up. I pulled my jacket forward and reached in the front pocket. Where I always carried a knife when I wanted to take long walks to clear my head on the streets. I reached in but didn't feel anything and I remembered I gave it to Alisha because she comes home so late at night after work and it was for her protection. Fear starts to kick in as I walked a little faster but I still couldn't shake them off. "You need a ride somewhere, sexy?" The big tattooed guy asked. "My car is not far you know. How 'bout you come with us? We could go for a little ride?" I see the big guy grin and wink at his other buddy who was behind me. Smirking arrogantly as if the smooth rap was going to tame me and make me actually follow him. The one behind me laughed and circled me. He was older, as his thin blond hair flopping as I begun to skip. "Let's ride Him." The older blond said Damn it! Why did I have to give that damn knife to Alisha when I'm the one in danger? And that's when I searched the other back pocket and found myself some pepper spray at least if I didn't have the knife with me I have pepper spray. The big tattoo creep reached out and gripped my short hair. Clenched my jaw with pain, but I didn't want to show it, let them see that I was weak. I decided against and looked at the big guy good and hard. With his black tank top and his black jeans. He looked hard but handsome now I took a real look at him. He was an Irish man, and I knew an Irish when I saw one. The man smiled at me and I distracted him back by keeping on smiling meanwhile speeding up my steps, focusing on the red and white glow of the Chinese restaurant sign that was nearby.

I prayed for someone else to walk by but the heat had driven the pedestrian traffic indoors and there was no one around. "You want to tell me your name, pretty" The Irish man asked, smirking. I couldn't breath my heart was in my throat. And my spray placed back in my back jacket pocket. Four more blocks and this is over_,_ I repeated to myself in my head. "Maybe, I'll just pick a name for you, pretty. Let me think….how's "princess" sound?" I heard the Irish man says seductively and Ric popped into my head at that moment with that name he calls me. the older blond giggled as I swallowed and checked my cell phone that was in my jeans pocket. Yes it was there. Just in case I needed to call 999 for help.

Stay calm John keep it together I say in my head to keep myself from panic. I tried to keep my mind from what was happening by pictured how good the rush of the air conditioning in the Chinese restaurant was going to feel as soon I ran inside. Maybe I'd wait and call a cab just to make sure I got home safe and sound without being further tormented by anyone. "Come on, princess" cooed the Irish man. "I know you're going to like me once I put my dick in your little hole, pretty." Only three more block and that's it….. And Just as my feet popped off the ground, I was being dragged backwards by the older blond who covered my mouth with his disgusting thin palm. With all my might and strength which wasn't much considering how drained and tired I was from the day I have had today, I fought like an insane person, kicking and punching, as I bit the older mans palm as the man screamed, loosing his grip. I turned around and belted him in the eye which distracted both men. I lunged away from them, legs driving my heels hard into the pavement. Breath trapped in my throat.

I felt relief when I saw the flash light of a car coming toward me, then the car just went by out of the street. I yelled and waved my arms in the air as its headlights flared, it didn't stop. But then the Irish tattoo man got hold of me again. "You are going to beg for it like a filthy' slut before I finish with you." Said the Irish man in my ear as he put me in a choke hold. He wrenched my neck around I thought it was going to snap with further pressure. The man pulled me deeper into the shadow and I could smell the sweat and cigarette off him and could hear the high-pitched laugher of the old blonde. The thin tunnel, they were taking me to that small alley that many people are found dead by.

My stomach heaved, in rage stinging his throat and tears were stinging my eyes from tears. I jerked my body around furiously, trying all my hardest to break free. Being in panic and rage made me stronger but not stronger then the huge Irishmen. I wasn't going to let these men take me down without a fight first as I continued fighting. The large man pushed me behind a large dumpster diving and pressed his body against me. I got brave and drove my elbow into the man's ribcage hard and aimed some more kicks. "Fuck sake, get his arms." I hear the Irishman say to the older man as I got in one good heel punch to the older blond leg shins before he caught my wrist and held them over my head. "Come on, princess, your going to like this." Growled the blond. The blond may be thin and slim compared to me but man was he the strongest man I ever encountered.

The blond pushed his leg forward, trying to get his knee between my legs. I ground my back against the building brick wall, holding me in place by the throat, eyes glowing with ferocity and lust. He had to use his other hand to grip my pants belt and pulling it off my jeans, then fighting to unbutton my pants, nearly tearing off the button and as soon as he felt the hand off his mouth, I let out a scream as tears ran down my face in complete fear. The Irish man slapped me hard on the cheek, living a painful sting sensation across my cheek. my face was red, as the blond man slapped me hard this time, the ring now I noticed on the blonds finger hitting my mouth hard. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I felt my lip slip open at the effect of the heavy slap. The big Irish one gripped my short hair tighter at the back and pulled my head backwards, making my neck painful.

The blood rushing onto my tongue, and I spat it all over the older blonds face. The man yelled in rage and punched me in the ribs. I let out a whimper of pain and crouched down on my knee on the floor at the painful kick and then suddenly I was drug up to a standing position again as my Jean's was open and falling down to the ground. Tears clouding my eyes, the pain stunning me. Try to scream again and I will cut your tongue out, hear' me boy" The Irish one muttered, his eyes boiling with such a hate, anger and lust as he shoved my jacket off me as well, ripping my purple v-neck shirt in half, till my muscled upper body was exposed. "Heck!, I'm going to do that anyway God he's pretty." I felt the blond pull off my black tight boxers and cupped me. I felt disgusted, violated. The blond grinned at me. "How does it feel now, being at my mercy, pet? I'm going to have so much fun with your beautiful body."

As if he would answer him. The blonds friend the Irish man, pinched my exsposed nipple and pulled hard, I winced and hissed at the pain of it all. Tears swimming down my cheeks. Maybe this was how people attained death, it would be easier to die, or it could happen after I hyperventilate myself to death. The blond laughed. "I'm going fuck this sexy ass of yours till you're begging my cock again like a whore. You will find how cruel we can be by the time were finished with you." The two men both laughed coldly at my helplessness. Some deep part of my brain kicked into gear as I refused to let this happen. I forced myself to stop fighting and reached back to my self defense taught by my brother Chris long ago, except my heavy breathing, and my large body went still and it took the blond a minute to notice, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You want to play nice?" The blond said, eyeing me still with suspicion. When I nodded, the blond shared a look with the big Irish creep, a silence message passed between them before the blond smirked down at me. "Good." He leaned in, his breath filling my nose. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together, ignoring the stinging of the painful wound in my lips. As I fought not to cringe at the rank smell of alcohol and cigarette which was all over the blond. "But if you scream again, I'm going to stab you. Do you understand me?" Threatened the blond I nodded once more, quietly. Not finding myself able to speak "Let him go now. I want to try something." The Irish man say as the blond nods. Dropping my wrists and giggled, while the tattoo creep loosened his grip on my hair. The blond now moved around us as if he was looking for the best angle and the tattoo creep hand went instantly on me again, rough on my skin as he fondled with my cock. I closed my eyes as my gag reflex pumping my throat from vomiting. Even though I loathed the sensation of the palms pushing into my private parts. I swallowed heavily. I must do this I reached in for the fly of the big tattoo Irish mans pants, while he was still holding me by the neck now, as the blond was petting and fondling my short hair.

I was still having trouble breathing but I ignored my discomfort for now and continued my task. But the moment, I touched the Irishman's cock, I hear him moan and the grip on my throat loosened. With a vice grip of my hand, I grabbed the Irish mans balls and twisted it as hard as I could, thank God for my long nails, digging into the skin, the Irish man screamed as I kneed him in the nose as he crumbles down to the ground in pain. Adrenaline shot through me and for a split second I wished his friend would come at me instead of stopping his caress and staring at me stupidly. "Fuck you!" I screamed at the both of them. Then I bolted out of the alley, holding my jeans together, shirt still torn as I could care less about my jacket. I ran, and ran, he continued running all the way to a different but familiar street. I didn't stop till I was at the door to the man I needed at this time apartment building. My hands shaking so badly I could hardly pound on it to be let in.

The door flew open in an instant almost making me fall backwards as I see Mike standing in the door way with nothing but A bathrobe and tight green boxers. Mike looks at me in confusion "John what are you doing here?"….

**TO BE CONTINUED AND TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT**

**HAVE**

**NO THE IRISHMAN AND BLOND THAT TRIED TO RAPE JOHN ARE NO**

**ONE IN PERTICULAR I JUST ADDED RANDOM MEN SO NO HE'S NOT**

**SHEAMUS….**

**AND WONDER WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO WITH JOHN'S MIND SEPT OF THINGS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS SAD BECAUSE JOHN IS STILL TRYING TO GET OVER THE ATTEMPT RAPE AND THEN HE HAS RIC'S DEAL TO THINK ABOUT AND IT ALL GETS TO HIM AT ONCE….**

**JOHN POV**

I took a long…very long hour shower, as I used nearly the entire bottle of Mikes coconut cream scented body wash, practically melting the expensive wallpaper off the bathroom walls because I kept the water so hot scrubbing off the Irish man and the blonds disgusting smell and touch off me. I got out to dry off and threw on Mikes big white bathrobes while trying not to catch another shot of my reflection in the mirror. I knew my lip was already a mess from the number of times that blond had hit me. I stepped out into Mike's spacey beautiful condo. The air conditioner was on full blast and it made my skin tingle back to life. I look around Mikes living room was beautiful as it was smothering in every award his talk show and himself has ever won all over one wall full of book shelf's. I eyed Mikes beautiful warm browns, gold, red and white colored furniture and pictures that gracefully filled the other walls of himself and different men and women.

Even though my nerves were shot, at least my body was recovering fast. As my appetite had returned with a vengeance, Mike went out to the near by Chinese place to go get dinner after much protesting from my end to not leave me alone but he promised to be back soon. Hearing the ding sound that Mike was outside the door already got me excited as I rushed to it wrenching the door nearly off its hinges. Mike looked at me in shock for a moment of my sudden desperate actions but looked at my busted lip and didn't say anything to not get me crying again.

Mike entered the Condo with Chinese bags in both arms with some peroxide for my lip. He started placing the appetizing food out on his large oak table for both of us. I suddenly grabbed my share walking over to the living room placing myself on his red soft carpet and ate the egg rolls, chicken, and rice in the plastic black bowl. After I finished It wasn't enough, didn't even help my hunger tonight, so I went back over to the table and found Mike had gotten me more plates of food then just one helping so I had another one. The idea of putting on twenty pounds in one night was damned appealing. As I could not help the way my face looked, but I was willing to bet that stupid Neanderthal Irish man aggressor preferred his victims with a tight ass. Which I had. Yeah I felt stupid and useless right now. As my ocean blue eyes blinked, trying to get the Irish man's face out of my mind as quickly as possible while shivering as well. Tears started to form as I could still feel those damn rough hands, those awful, heavy palms down my pants, ripping at my belt, bruising my skin.

I felt hands slowly run over my bare shoulders and I jumped. I looked around to see a worried Mike and I relaxed under his touch "Baby what happened to you?" Mike asks quietly I take a deep breath trying to think up a lie because the last thing I need is an angry Mike treading through the Chicago city streets at night looking for the two men that tried to rape me. "I'm fine Just a little tired and I really don't want to talk about it please?" I say in a begging voice hoping Mike will get the message its to painful to talk about. I hear Mike sigh but shake his head yes as he leans back on his white couch relaxing his head on the back closing his eyes. I get an idea what will help me get those two awful men out of my mind. I climb up Mikes body opening my robe some straddling Mike grounding my naked ass against Mike's dark blue jeans covered lap. Mike's eyes shoot open looking down at me as I trace my fingers along Mike's cheek caressing his beard covered jaw. I traced the outline of Mike's beautiful full lips as I see Mike kiss my fingers as they passed across his lips in a small smile.

"You are so beautiful Mike how did I get so lucky?" I ask in complete love and passion "You didn't I'm the lucky one that I have such a sexy, beautiful, passionate and wonderful man in my life Named John Felix Anthony Cena" Mike says to me as tears run down my face. I feel Mike take a hold of the back of my neck and pulled me forward claiming my sore busted lips in a slow, soft sensual kiss that makes my heart swell with love. I hear Mike moan a little against my mouth as I slide my tongue gently in his mouth caressing it. He traced his own tongue sensually along my gums and the inside of my cheeks, exploring all the crevices that made my soft tasty mouth. I moaned a little louder as Mike's hot tongue explored my mouth slowly as if trying to cram every fold and every crack of my sensually hypnotizing mouth. "You taste so good Johnny. Like oranges and mint." Mike said when we pulled apart panting for air.

I laughed the first laugh I have done in months and dropped random kisses along Mike's neck. I hear Mike breath deeply in pleasure and crane his neck to give me more access. "And you taste like chocolate and strawberries." I say in between kisses I feel Mike start massaging my naked shoulders and rubbed along my arms as I licked and sucked and bit at his neck leaving bright pink hickeys. "Your mouth feels so good on me John." Mike breathed out. I smile and slowly pulled Mike's navy blue dress shirt off. We looked deeply into each other's eyes and held that gaze that spoke great volumes about what we felt for each other. I broke that gaze when I bent and put my busted swollen lips on Mike's for a long kiss while my fingers traced along Mike's chest teasing his nubs into hardness. I feel Mike shudder and close his eyes as his tongue flickers out to lick his lips when he felt the softness of my tongue as I licked across Mike's chest brushing along each hard nipple.

"Baby" Mike breathed. "Feels good?" I ask and Mike nods. "Feels fantastic. Don't stop." I licked along that line that ran from the chest to his belly, teasing Mike's abs and the round sensitive belly button. I hear Mike whimper in need as I can feel his cock grow tumescent. "Let's go to bed John." I hear Mike say through panting breaths and I smile. I nodded and unstraddled Mike pulling him to his feet. Mike stands while kissing me as he got up and pressed his rock hard length against mine to relieve some of the mounting pressure. I feel Mikes hands slip into my white fluffy robe to my bare skin feeling me up as he unties the strings that are holding my bath robe together and slowly peels the robe of my shoulders to reveal my tan smooth rock hard naked body for the first time in front of him. I take a intake of breath as I see Mike look me up and down with his eyes darkening in lust and love. "God you are so beautiful" Mike says in awe as I blush at his kind words. Mike started at me but being the tease I am backed up a little he looked at me confused at first and I gave him a huge dimpled smile to show I wanted him to work for it. Mike smirked at me "Oh I see you want to play hard to get do you?" Mike says jumping at me but I dodge and trip him making his naked body fall to the red carpet in a groan. I giggle taking off through Mike's huge Condo like my life depended on it. I saw a double door near me as I rushed through it, finding myself in a white kitchen with black marble counter tops and brand new, seemingly untouched appliances wow Mikes home was beautiful. "John!" I heard Mike call from the living room still, so I took off running again. I passed a living room with a giant TV that almost covered one wall, then I passed a huge fish tank with hundreds of fish swimming about in it. I passed another small bathroom and a hallway, then I found a giant staircase. I stopped at the foot of it and looked down, realizing that the carpet was white gosh everything in Mikes house was still so beautiful.

I turned and in complete surprise as I see Mike naked as his dick totally hard with arousal a few feet away from me and stared at me with wild lust filled eyes. I grinned like a little kid that just got caught by his mom doing something very bad as I took off up the staircase. Mike rushed after me and grabbed me around the waist mid-way up, pulling us both down onto the steps. I struggled to get away from him but Mike had a firm hold on me so it was a lot harder I kicked without warning and Mike sat back, startled I giggled as I slipped out of Mikes hold running up the stairs. Mike tackled me at the top of the stairs. I thought he had no chance of catching up with me, so he caught me completely off guard. I went down on my knees at the top steps, and Mike wrapped his right arm over my right shoulder and across my chest, hooking it under my left ribs in a hold that I couldn't break free of. I fought with his right arm with both of my hands, forgetting completely about Mike's other free hand.

I felt Mikes free hand go between my legs rubbing on my dick making me freeze. Mike pressed his lips to my right ear and I could feel his warm, ragged breath against my cheek as he very slowly moved the same hand behind me, as he deliberately ran his free hand up the back of my thighs. I could feel Mike straighten his fingers and ran his palm entirely over the length of my backside as I let out a tiny whimper of pleasure. "You have been a bad boy haven't you baby?" I hear Mike purr out beside my ear again "No!" I shout as I feel Mikes hand land on my ass hard as he spanked me. I look around at him in shock that I wasn't anticipating that as I see Mike let out a huge smirk my way and a inocient shrug. All of a sudden I feel Mike throw me over his knee as my ass was in the air facing him and he held me in a position so I couldn't see when the next hit would come as he whispered, "Say it John you have been a bad boy haven't you?" Mike asks in a commanding tone that makes my dick go painfully hard at this point.

I wasn't quite ready to let him have all the power even though I thought it was a total turn on. So I made a disgusted face and said in a mock tone, "yes Mikey I have been a bad boy!" I felt his hand land on my ass again hard as I yelped loudly and felt the heat from the spankings coming from my red sore ass. The noise of the spankings was loud when his hand skin made contact with my bare bubbly ass. I went slightly forward from the impact, and Mike instantly tightened his grip across my chest, seething into my ear, "Say it seriously." I was so turned on at this point that I could hardly say anything at all that didn't come out as a moan "God yes Mike do it again show me who's boss" I say heatedly. I feel Mikes hand on my ass squeeze a cheek before landing on it again in a hard smack that made me moan out this time in complete bliss. Mike stops all of a sudden turning me onto my back "What's wrong?" I ask confused "Do you trust me?" Mike asks totally serious and I nod without hesitation. I feel Mike Grab onto my naked hips and squeeze a little as he asks me to raise up my hips, I do and he places my legs on either side of his head in a blow job position. I'm still a little confused as to what he's doing that is until I feel him lift me up on his shoulders in a standing position with my dick still in his face and I start to freak out a bit. I see Mike place both hands back on my thighs and walk us till my naked back hit's a cold wall and I cry out in surprise. I look down at his face between my legs as he takes my dick in his mouth and starts to suck vigorously. I moan out in complete surprise by this new and kinky side of Mike as his head bobs back and forth.

After awhile I stop him whith my hand because I don't want this to end just yet as he smiles up at me knowing what I want. Mike placed my a little further down his body as I wrap my legs around his waist till we walk into his huge bedroom and he plops me down onto the bed as I lay on my back ready to be devoured. Mike hovers over me "I want to make slow, sweet, passionate love to you right now baby." Mike says in love I feel my face turn beet red in desire and promptly lifted my legs to expose my pink eager pucker. Mike licks my sensitized balls all the way to my hole. I moan so loudly, the sound resonated through the entire Condo. That same slutty moan went straight into Mike's cock which hardened immediately. "You're so fucking beautiful John. So damn perfect." Mike says as he drives his tongue inside my tight channel. "Oh God that's hot!" I drawled out sexily." Oh God, Mike fuck me!" Mike drove his tongue in and out of the loosening hole while one hand pumped my dick which started hardening. Mike suddenly stopped tongue fucking me and pumped my cock faster bringing it to full hardness as his other hand fisted his own hard length.

"I'm going to take care of you baby. I'm going to fuck you so good John." Mike says as he pulls open the drawer next to the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube. He slicked his member generously and applied some in my hole. He lined himself at my well prepped pucker and slowly pushed in, claiming my lips in a bid to distract me from the initial discomfort but I had none it felt wonderful. "Aah! I love feeling you Mike." I moaned when their kiss ended. "I love filling you John. I love being in you. "Mike says as he pushed out leaving the head in, then slammed back inside, his hips slapping against my ass. "Oh God John! I can never have enough of you." Mike confessed as he drove in and out of me. "You'll be the death of me some day baby. You feel so amazing." "Me too Mike Oh God! I need you so bad. Harder! Fuck me harder!" I screamed in pure bliss.

Mike rammed his shaft inside me, basking in the moans coming from me and knowing that he would never be able to allow my body and heart to belong to anybody else. At that particular moment, he knew he was forever hooked on me. He also knew his orgasm was approaching fast and he increased his pace. "Oh God baby! Oh shit!" Mike moaned loudly as he was caught up in throes of passion and pounded into me erratically slamming my bundle of nerves repeatedly. "Oh my God! Fuck Mike! Oohh!" I screamed as my prostate was deliciously stabbed over and over by Mike's cock. Mike was no more coherent either. He moaned and groaned as the pleasure became too much to bear. "Oh God! I'm so close baby! You're so goddamn beautiful." I panted and gripped the headboard as Mike slammed his length into me mercilessly. "Cum for me Mike! Cum inside me! Fill me up with your hot seed! Do it baby! Do it right now!" "Fuck yes! Oh God John!" Mike screamed as he felt himself start to cum inside me. "Take it baby! Take it all inside you, oohhh! I fucking love you John! I love you so much!" Mike screamed as I clamped down on him, milking him of everything he had.

That has to be the most amazing sex I've ever had in my entire life." I hear Mike say beside me when he finally found his voice. And I laugh breathlessly "well we did play the best fore play I have ever played" I say laughing again Mike laughed along with me. "I'll say. You sure did give 'utterly and thoroughly sexed' a brand new meaning." I snuggle close together in Mikes arms, reliving the events that had transpired since I entered Mike's house. "You said you love me." I stated hesitantly, almost in a whisper. Huh?" Mike asked. "When we were making love, you said you love me." I look up as Mike's starring down at me in love and my heart is swelling but not enough to tell Mike I love him back I can't risk Mike getting in danger with the people I go through everyday specially Batista.

"I do. I love you." Mike whispered confirmation. I look up in frightening eyes hoping he would say it was just my imagination so it would be so much easier to drop him so I can protect him from Dave and Ric. But it seems life wants to be complicated for me once again I suddenly shoot out of bed as Mike is giving me a confused stare as I run down the flights of stairs grabbing my ruined clothes throwing them on the best way I could running out the door as I hear Mike yell after me from behind but its to late I'm already half way down the street before he can come after me as I run home and away from him to protect him.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I'M GOING TO BE DOING MORE OF THIS STORY THEN ALL THE OTHERS BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR IT I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT THIS STORY IS MY FAVORITE…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : THE NEXT NIGHT ….**

**JOHN POV**

I looked in the mirror running gel through my dark brown hair making sure it was spiked just the way my masters Dave, Ric and Mark liked it. I tussled until it was a nice spiky mess before picking up the bottle of chocolate mint scented cologne that Dave bought me to drive him wild with desire. I still hated that I agreed to do this but its for my family. And why long ago I had allowed myself to break and become another man's sexual slave I had no idea. But at the time I had no other choice and quite honestly I enjoyed being Dave's sex toy back then and the things that came with all the sexual tortures I had to endure years ago.

I remembered all the things that happened to me back then when I just got married to Wade and then was sold to these monsters that have me once again. The pain wasn't the spanking or the way too large dildos ripping my ass, no, the pain always came within because after all the darkness was over Dave would always cuddle me at night just before we would go to bed and tell me how sorry he was but I knew it wasn't true I knew he was going to do it all over again the next night and that's what hurt the most was being lied to. Dave would pamper me make me feel loved and it turned my stomach because I enjoyed it back then and almost enjoyed almost all aspects of my sick sexual tortured life back then.

I threw a towel around my waist from my marble bathroom floor walking out into the bedroom. On the bed was the black box Ric gave me yesterday before I left wrapped in a gold silk ribbon. I had already read the card attach that read, _"This is what you'll be wearing out tonight for my enjoyment make sure to have looked at it before I come to collect you."_ This wasn't the first time Dave presented me with an outfit to wear out in public he did it almost everyday longtime ago when I was his slave/lover so I wasn't worried about the box's contents. Dave had spoiled me with Armani suits, silk dress shirts, and expensive shoes most of which usually ended up ripped and on the floor after my outings. I was sure this box contain a sexy outfit for me to walk around the club in, showing off for Dave's pleasure so that later Dave would taunt his behavior and call me a slut like he used to long ago.

I pulled the gold silk ribbon gently apart making it come undone. Then I take a deep breath and open the lid and I sigh and as usual and lift a gold thong with white lace, a cock ring for later and some baby oil. I drop my towel to the floor as I open the baby oil pouring a generous amount in my hand rubbing my hands up and down my body lathering and oiling myself up. I walk over to my huge closet and pick out a nice baby blue dress shirt the buttons undone at the top reveling my smooth muscled chest with tight black slacks to show every curve. I hear a knock at the doorway on my bedroom as I look over to see Kofi looking very shy as he stands there in a slight bow of the head "So Justin and I wanted to know how you would feel about playing some video games before you leave or maybe after you come back?" Kofi asks twittering his fingers back and forth. I sigh as I knew I haven't got to be much with my family since the accident and this thing with Dave back. "Sounds good Kofi but I can't I promised I would go to this party tonight with some friends at work and I won't be home till really late." I say being miserable on the inside that I have to lie to Kofi to protect him from where I'm really going. I see tears well up in kofi's eyes and I swallow a lump of guilt in my throat "Oh ok I see your very busy I won't get into your way anymore I promise" Kofi says as he starts to back out the doorway to his room. I jog over to Kofi before he can escape taking him into my loving brother arms as tears fall down both of our faces "Shhhh! Its ok I miss them too and you know it's ok to cry it doesn't make you weak or any less vulnerable it just shows them that you really loved them you know that?" I ask Kofi as he gently nods fast as his face is buried in my neck sobbing "God I miss Evan and Chris so much why did they have to die who would do something like that to them?" Kofi asks in a hopeless voice.

More tears follow down my face as I knew the answer to Chris's and Evans death and it was me I was the reason they got murdered because Ric and Dave wanted me back and they thought giving me a message of killing my brothers was getting my attention. I hold Kofi tighter to my body as my lips tremble with fear as I had to lie to him once again to protect him. "I don't know Kofi I really don't but tell you what (I make Kofi look me in the eyes) I will never let anything happen to you, Justin, A.J, or Alisha I will do everything in my power to protect you do you understand?" I ask very serious as Kofi nods trying to dry his tears I smile a little as I lean down and kiss Kofi very gently on the cheek. "I love you baby brother and I always will all of you are all I have left in this world we have to stick together as a family" I say choking up a bit from all the tears I have shed.

"John do you ever miss Wade?" Kofi asks shyly again and I take my hand lifting his chin till he's facing me again "Yes of course I miss Wade I miss Wade everyday and think about him all the time wondering what he's doing up there in heaven if he even misses me" Kofi looked at me wide eyed "Are you crazy Johnny of course Wade misses you two where the power couple for years everyone was envious of your beautiful love." I smile at the amazing memories I have of my Wade Barrett the man I fell in love with for 10 years "I hope so Kofi I really do I miss Wade so much" I say in a sad tone. Suddenly I feel Kofi give me a tight squeezing bear hug before he kisses my forehead and with a sad smile "I love you too John" Kofi says before walking completely out the door….

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER WANTED IT TO BE SHORT JUST TO**

**SHOW HOW KOFI IS DOING MENTALLY SINCE EVAN AND CHRIS DIED,**

**AND ALSO I WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHAT WAS IN THE BLACK BOX**

**RIC GAVE JOHN FOR TONIGHTS CLUB…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : THIS IS AT THE CLUB ITS A LITTLE GRAPHIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ LOL HOPE YOU LIKEN IT ENJOY...**

I had to play the part well the part that I actually almost care about Dave again the way I used to years ago. Dave lead me out the black limo that drove us from my Condo to here another supposed Gay club called the Swinging Tail and but it looked a lot more grim then just a gay club and I could feel bad vibes coming from it that makes me hesitant all over which I see this place as a dungeon from the memories of my old life. Dave turns towards me before we go in locking eyes with me he added mysteriously, "I don't know how long we'll be here yet. That really depends on my companion's ability to...party." I didn't even bother hiding the look of fear earning a soft "good boy," from Dave who reached over to stroke my short hair. Opening the double doors Dave was half way out before he looked back over his shoulder and order "Oh by the way once we get in you're wearing far too many clothes I want you to strip in the lobby. Totally strip. I want you butt naked."

I sighed as I knew that was coming I am used to being naked with Mark, Ric and Dave around that's all I ever was around them so why change it now right? I thought to myself sarcastically as I followed the huge black haired body guard dressed in nothing but leather. Welcome, this your personal pet or plaything of the evening?" The guard questioned. Dave looked me up and down before answering "My personal pet. Isn't he beautiful," Dave laughed enjoying the blush of humiliation coloring my cheeks. Very, you'll have a lot of offers to share him I'm sure," the guard opened the door for Dave and me. "Have a pleasure filled night sir." "You mean pain filled," Dave said in a smirk grabbing my arm painfully pulling me inside as the door closed behind us. I looked around the lobby it was exquisite and expensive looking it was a place that I would be expected to stripping off nude in.

"I want you butt naked John Now!" I looked up at Dave as I started unbuttoning my shirt but before I could complete my task I feel Dave slam me against the wall making me squeak in shock. Dave's face red takes the fabric of my shirt yanking it as hard as he can rips it wide open as he does the same to my pants leaving me in my gold thong Ric got me. I look up as Dave smirks down at me leaving me a little scared as I feel Dave yanks my thong apart leaving me confused at to why Ric even gave me those things when they were just going to be ripped right off me leaving me exposed and naked in front of everyone around. "Sir," one of the attendants behind the counter spoke. "We have outfits if you would like to dress him." "Let me see what you have," Dave walked over to the counter and thumbed through a catalog quickly. "That one, do you have it?" "Yes we do one moment," Dave motioned me to come over.

I looked down at the page the outfit was simplistic a collar, wrist cuff that attached to the collar that looked like they could be easily unhooked and hooked to something else. The bottoms were, well nothing. It was a leather cock ring with two thin chains that went up to my nipples. "Do you like it?" "Thank you Dave," I murmured looking that page I feel a slap on my right cheek almost making me fall backwards but I steady myself looking in horror at Dave. "I'm your MASTER you NEVER call me DAVE!" Dave screams in my face as I flinch. I see Dave taking deep breaths trying to calm his anger as he walks over to me gently thumbing my red cheek from where he slapped me and said as sickly sweet he can "You may get dressed over there in the changing room," Dave says as he passed the black leather box to me. My hands were a little shaky as I took the box, feeling almost relived that I got to at least dress in private this time. But that feeling fled the moment Dave added menacingly, "I'll be watching you." I looked back over my shoulder and saw the knowing smirk on Dave's lips and sighed. Bowing my head I walked to the nearest changing room and stepped in. It was beautifully decorated, lined with intricately carved wooden panels; some set with mirrors others just blank. I almost liked it until I noticed the cameras – one in each corner - meaning Dave had a perfect view of me. Setting the box down I pulled the lid back and sighed. The outfit Dave had chosen for me, while certainly not the worst, was still humiliating. I pulled the cock ring out first, I knew I'd need to be hard for that to sit properly so he started to stroke myself, ashamed when my cock started to respond without much hesitation. As I slid the cock ring on I pulled the chains up attaching the think clamps to my already erect nipples. I hissed as they took hold I took the collar out next attaching it to my neck as it had Dave's initials DB on the front.

I walk out as Dave smirks licking his lips looking me up and down in a approval. He comes close till were flush against each other whispering in my ear "You know once this is all over I might have to make you give me one of your famous blow jobs later" Dave purrs while licking the side of my neck. I stare straight ahead with no emotion as Dave takes me by the hand through another door dragging me along. I look ahead as my heart drops ten feet there sitting beside Ric was Randy Orton in a red and black dress shirt with a tight pair of blue jeans. Randy sat in the one closest seats to Ric, In an intense immediate conversation and didn't seem to notice me. I feel an arm link around my shoulder as I look up to see Dave with a smile pretending nothings wrong. Dave pushes me forward as I almost trip and land in Ric's lap I hear Dave cough to get Randy's and Ric's attention.

"Look Randy we got you a present I know you know him quite well" I hear Dave purr as he strokes my back in a petting manner. I see Randy's eyes go as big as golf balls "Dave what is this a fucking sick joke or something?" Randy asks starring at me in horror "I feel tears well up at the evil tone in Randy's voice and I know he's disgusted with me" Ric leans over towards Randy's ear "Quite the contrary Randy Princess here is our personal slave I bet he didn't tell you that did he?" Randy Looks as if he's going to vomit as he sits back in his chair holding his stomach. I feel so emotionally drained as Randy thinks that I want this? that I personally chose to be Ric's, Dave's, and Marks slave? Suddenly I feel Dave push me onto Randy as he try's to hold my naked body up at the way I fell in his lap from being pushed so hard. "Now Rose you will dance on him and like it give Randy what he paid for NOW!" Dave commands and I am so frightened. I stand gently as the music in the place changed to fast beat pop S&M by Rhianna something I can dance to.

I look up at Randy with pleading eyes to just go along with it and he reluctantly didn't say anything as he spreads his legs a little wider for me to get in between. I start dancing around to the music for the men there which included Randy, Ric, Dave, Mark and my neighbor I just noticed was there Phil Brookes. I started rolling my hips and feeling all over my body seductively, I loved dancing I did almost as much as modeling but touching and groping that got to me. I started swaying my hips and seeing if any of the men were interested. I saw all the men starring at me in lust wanting to rip the little bit of the toys I had on off to fuck me. I see Randy gesture for me with his fingers calling me over again this time with a smirk. I sauntered over to Randy shaking my hips suggestively as I walked. I moved my hips in time with the music as I rolled my ass around in front of Randy's face. I felt Randy slapped in causing me to jump. I turned around with a fake smile on my face to show Randy I didn't really want to do this and I can see Randy knew I didn't by the understanding little smile he displayed on his face as well. I moved closer to Randy as I grabbed Randy's hands and placed them on my hips and I felt Randy pull me against his body smelling my neck with sweat and musky but so masculine and I knew Randy loved it. Randy pulled my face close to his as his mouth was near my ear "Just hang in there John I will get you out of this" Randy whispers in my ear and He squeezes and felt my naked ass and I threw my head back moaning like I was enjoying it and I would have been if only I wasn't around Dave and Ric watching us. "Damn Randy you really have Princess frisky tonight" Ric says amused as he pulls me from Randy's hold onto him and Dave pulling me closer to there body's. The music got faster so I started dancing faster for Dave and Ric's group.

I started rolling my hips and at one point got on the floor and started crawling and dancing to the song I could feel money all around me as they were throwing it at me which I enjoyed I wanted to make as much money as possible especially when Dave, Ric and Mark were all here. I could also feel my worse night mare's eyes on me as well Kane the man who took my innocents when I was only 18 and I hated him for it but I was also terrified of him. Even though they thought of me as a whore I was a product for them to sell and they knew they couldn't sell damaged goods. I stood up and went over to Randy and stuck my round ass in his face. I was rolling my hips making my ass jiggle. I look over to see a smirking Randy as he stuffs a whole wad of cash in my outstretched hands winking.

I smile and blush a little as I hand the money to Mark and I see a evil glare towards Randy from him. I shake my head and look back at Ric as I see a glint towards me in his eyes but he didn't act upon it instead he commanded "princess we need you to go upstares to the private rooms you have a man up there wanting a private time with you so go up there and make him happy" Ric say reaching over rubbing my dick as I want to throw up but all i do is nod and turn to leave up the stairs to my customer...

** OK I HAVE TO ASK YOU ALL WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE JOHNS FIRST PRIVATE CUSTOMER JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY GRAPHIC SO IF YOU CAN ONLY STAND SO MUCH DON'T READ BUT IF YOU'RE A DARE DEVIL AND LOVE DARK THEMES GO FOR IT **

**JOHN POV**

I finally climb the large oak steps till I get to the top and I see beautiful royal blue doors lined up around each other for rooms for the slaves to play with there customers such like myself. I look at all the doors and all of them say occupied except the one beside me so I just shrug and open the door to walk in. it was huge and beautifully polished rooms for fuck rooms they kept it quite clean. I walk a little more in till I feel something HARD hit me on the back of the head and then totally darkness….

**BRAD MADDOX POV**

The pain in my head woke me, the last thing I remember is Dave my father's boyfriend RyBack threatening me and that's when I felt hands grab me and a towel of chloroform being shoved on my face then total darkness. The smack I felt on my face had some power behind it, and I felt the ripple from one ass cheek to another as I look down and see myself naked I start to panic a little. I screamed and tears where rolling down my face of the pain ripping through me. There was no answer from the man. After a couple of seconds another smack came, this time hitting my right ass cheek. I tried to move but couldn't both my wrists and ankles had been tied, but I was standing, with my legs apart and my hands above my head in a X position. I couldn't believe it, I was being held hostage. Another smack, this time the sting was rubbed in. The hand was strong.

Another smack out of nowhere I felt...euh! I had to stop the screaming, don't need to show my fear. I start to get my bravery back as I ask rather calmly, trying to gain some authority: "Do you like spanking little boys?" "Shut up you dirty whore!" Another smack...euh! "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask gritting my teeth in pain. "I don't answer to pretty little whore's such as yourself!" Another smack...eeuuhh! I scream. After I start to breath through the pain I hear shuffling with feet I heard a man circle back around me continuing the brutal spankings, this time I couldn't cry anymore as my ass was so numb they came out whimpers. Euh...eeuuhhh...eurrrrrrrhhhhh! I feel the man behind as his eye's are on me admired my round ass, I feel his hands slide there way from my ankles up past my knees, up my thighs resting his hands firmly on my now red ass squeezing a little. "Please…" I whimpered. "I...just...want to...leave..." As I felt his hands stroke my limp dick, "But I thought you'd like this..." I hear the man purring in my ear making me afraid.

"Guess what Brad I have someone you haven't seen in quite some time" I hear the man say behind me "Bring him in boys!" I hear the man shout as two other men in black outfits carry in the last person I would ever think to see again my dad John Cena which was very naked, looking around frightened. I see them toss dad over to a ceiling and floor full of hanging chains and chain him up while standing a couple feet in front of me. I tried to struggle a little to see if I can get out of the chains but they were locked up tight…..

**JOHN'S POV**

I was chained there stood erect, my legs spread wide by a metal bar the men that dragged me here strapped between my ankles forcing them apart. My arms were pulled behind my back, strapped together at my elbows and wrists, forcing my well defined chest forward. Sweat dripped down my torso and my bound arms all the way to my muscular waist. I forced to be gagged, my mouth stuffed with a ball gag and covered by a thick leather strap. Otherwise, I was completely nude. I look around my surroundings for a way out but who I saw in front of me I wanted to cry because it's been so long since I have seen my son Brad. Suddenly I feel someone grab me by the jaw forcing my eyes on them and I almost die right there as I see my oldest biological brother I haven't see in 12 years Hunter Helmsley Cena starring at me in a dangerous smirk. "Well… well… well what do we have hear my baby brother John Cena" I swallow the best way I could with a ball gag in my mouth as my eyes start to water a little "Oh don't worry brother I won't hurt you …. Yet" I hear Hunter whisper in my ear.

On each of my erect nipples I see Hunter place small spring clamps. These connected to a thin leather strap, which then connected together in a heavier strap. This went up to the ceiling rafter and over a pulley there I started to struggle a bit as they were hurting me badly. At the other end of this strap from my nipples, dangling just a few feet in front of me, was a metal weight. It rested no more than an inch above a box with a metal plate on its top. In fact, if I weren't leaning back and away, my sore and distended nipples pulling at the strap, the weight would rest on the box. I arched myself backward, trembling, struggling to keep the weight away from the box. As I had good reason to. I hear Hunter start to laugh as he watches me amused. I give him a glare but it doesn't seem to faze him at all as he turns around towards my son and my heart starts to pound at what Hunter might do to Brad.

**BRAD POV**

I see the blond haired man come at me with another smirk as he looked deep into my baby blue eyes, declaring, "I want your pretty little pink lips around my cock." I look around at that moment to see my dad struggling to get free as I see tears running down his face and muffled groans of anger coming from his ball gagged mouth. I look back at the man in front of me to feel he unties my hands and as soon as I was free I start to hit him. The blond grabs my wrists easily and forced me to my knees. "No biting now, like the nice little baby boy that you are." I looked up at him with eyes of hatred, sweat of nervousness running down my face with tears mixing. I sigh as I opened my mouth and said, "Fuck me anyway you want you pervert but leave my dad alone please?" I say in a begging tone. I see the man kneel down to my level on the floor and grab my thick black hair roughly pulling my head back "oh poor Brad you wanting to protect your daddy from getting his delicious ass fucked into oblivion well guess what I say no" The blond seethed into my face as he pushes my head forward standing up and walking away and that's when I see the other men I couldn't see in the room a tall muscular black head and a tall man with half black and half blond hair standing there starring at me with lust. "Hey Seth have fun with Brad here I'm sure he's just as big of a cock sucker as my baby brother here Johnny isn't that right Johnny?" I hear the blond say wickedly to my dad as I look over to see my dad half out of it as his eyes are rolling in the back of his head and I wonder if this blond here gave him drugs. And then it clicked this is my dads brother my uncle? I ask in my head petrified and disgusted.

But before I could ask the man named Seth rammed his cock into my open mouth gagging me straight away at his size. I continued to suck without biting hoping to finish this quickly. I became the good obedient whore that they wanted, sucking his cock just so he would pull out and leave me alone. "Ok you dirty whore that's enough sucking. I want you to tell me how much you want me to fuck you" I hear Seth purr out making my stomach turn. I hear a groan and I know its dad and whatever the big blond that I found out is my uncle is doing to him….

**JOHN'S POV**

I try to look over to see what that Seth guy I met earlier when I was with Ric and Dave a couple days ago doing to my son but then Hunter and Roman got in front of my view. I see Hunter come inches from my face as I try to back up hoping he's not trying to kiss me "You remember Roman here don't you?" Hunter asks while petting Romans exposed tattooed arm looking over at Roman like there lovers and it hit me that Hunter is probably dating Roman. I see Hunter look back at me with a sick smirk that sends chills down my back "Roman here is going to have some fun with you while I watch" Hunter says seductively while moving back to where a chair was but still blocking my view of my Brad and Seth.

I tried to yank at the strap to get free but all I got in return was the clamps to bite at my nipples, so I tried to relax but then I felt shock ripping into my tormented balls. When that happened, I found that the sensation brought me to the edge of orgasm. And I tried to buck and squirm, and the weight would bob up and down and nick the plate, and then the shock would hit me like a whip lash. But I couldn't take much of the shock, so, in spite of my arousal I still had and couldn't get rid of, I tried to strain my muscles and arch my naked body, pulling the weight away from the box. Back and forth I swayed, slumping from exhaustion, moaning into my gag when I heard the clank of the metal plates making contact, then steeling myself for the shock to my balls. I tensed my body glistened with sweat as I hear laughter erupt beside me from Roman and Hunter that was in front of me in his chair with his pants open and his dick out and hard from the show I was giving him and I felt disgusted that my own brother was getting turned on by me.

"Are you done trying to give yourself a orgasm or you want to keep going because either way is fine with me right Roman?" Hunter asks looking at Roman and I see Roman shake his head yes while looking at me in lust. I just sit there swinging as I feel Roman take the nipple clamps off my sore nipples rubbing them a bit back to life as he takes my ball gag out of my sore mouth and all the rest as he keeps my arms tied so I don't try anything.

I whimper a bit from the pain in my jaw and nipples as I look up at Hunter as he's stroking himself and starring at my naked body in heat. I suddenly look over to see Roman naked beside me stroking himself to complete hardness as he comes a little closer to me grab the back of my head and shoves his semi hard cock in to my mouth and starts to slowly push in and out. I try to fight it but he has a firm hold on me and I can do nothing but suck Roman starts to pick his pace up and is now just fucking my mouth pushing his cock, hard down my throat as I make gagging sounds but he doesn't stop, he just keeps fucking my mouth. The tears are streaming down my face with humiliation as Roman keeps thrusting hard into my mouth as I hear Roman moan in complete pleasure. I look down to see a pair of shoes coming in my line of vision and that's when I look up to see Hunter towering over me as I keep sucking on Roman and I start to get scared….

**BRAD POV**

I can hear the slurping and the grunts coming from my dad as I see Roman shoving his dick into my dads mouth and I feel sick at how much they are torturing my dad. I look up from still being on my knees with Seth holding my arms back. Suddenly just for a minute I feel Seth let me go to move but Immediately I was upon him, punching, hitting, anything I could "Let me go you ass whole" I say angrily and I hear Seth laugh. As Seth easily stopped me and grabbed my ass to pull me close for a passionate kiss. It was more of a wrestle, though as I tried fighting the kiss off and then he pushed my naked body down to the floor as he straddles my lap planting his mouth firmly over my right nipple. I pull on Seth's hair to stop him but he bites down making me scream, while scratching at Seth's muscular back. He pulled me up to kiss again with as much fury and passion as before. Seth thrusts my legs apart with his free hand placing himself between my legs. And my dick softened as Seth enters me and I cry out in pain because I'm still a virgin.

I look over to hear my dad John screaming as well and tears roll down my eyes for both of our pain. "Eeuuhh," I grunted in pain. As Seth didn't start slow, rather Seth just went for it, fucking me like I really was a whore. I didn't budge; I fought it all the way, trying to resist Seth, knowing it was turning him on more and more. I felt herself go a few minutes into it, the adrenaline from all the fear was making my body hard with climax faster. I just went for it so he would leave me alone and get finished faster so I wrap my legs around Seth's strong thighs as I came, shuddering from the pounding I was receiving. I gushed for the first time in my life since I was a virgin, sending my golden liquid onto his glorious muscled stomach. I felt Seth slow and look into my eyes. "Sorry baby, that's never happened before. Let me clean it up for you with my tongue." And I start to feel tingles of excitement as I have never had anyone like Seth to be actually nice to me. Seth withdrew from me, and as I put Seth's cock willingly into my mouth this time and continued to suck on his cock, Seth this time got some lube from a nearby table, went into a 69 position, and started to loosen up my asshole gently this time. First Seth used his finger, slowly in and out. And I could feel myself getting hot and bothered for him now and I sucked in breath as Seth pushed his finger into me again "Eeeeuuuuhhhh!" came the muffled mouth full of cock…..

**JOHN POV**

I hear Hunter shout at Seth to stop what he's doing to my son and move so Brad can watch me get fucked by Roman. tears are streaming down Brad's face as Seth grabs his hair pulling his head back to make him watch what there going to do to me and its making me sick that there going to traumatize my son like this. "Hunter please don't make my son watch me like this please this is not for a boys eyes specially there dad please hunter have mercy on him please I'm begging you!" I beg with everything in me for Hunter to have at least a little decency in his heart to not do this in front of Brad but all Hunter does is lean down grab my head and smash our lips together in a heated kiss.

Tears roll down my face as Hunter pulls away for air and looks at me in hard core lust. I see Hunter look at Brad in a glare "now your daddy is going to get the fuck of his life and you will watch" laughing at Brad as he pushes Roman out of the way pulling down his pants to his knees shoving his cock in slowly stretching my ass more than it's ever been stretched before "OHHHH My GOD HUNTER STOP OW IT HURTS!" I scream trying to get my brothers cock out of me. I look over and see Brads watching with tears in his eyes for me as we lock eyes. I hear a muffled moan from Hunter "God your tight Johnny I should have fucked you long time ago when we lived together god you feel amazing" I hear Hunter grunt out in pure bliss as he starts pounding into my ass as I sob in pain for him to stop.

I watch as Seth drags Brad to a dresser that was in the room tying him to it by a rope as he walks over towards me standing beside Roman stripping fully naked both there cocks fully hard watching with lust as Hunter has his way with me…..

**BRADS POV**

I look on helpless as I see Seth and Roman next shove there two cocks down my dads throat stretching his mouth to the limit and I hear dad cry out at how brutal there being to him. They move dad downward into the doggie style position making sure I can get full view of what is going on. I want to scream for them to stop but that will probably get dad into trouble for my mistakes and hurt him even more so I just have to sit here and watch. I keep watching as they abuse my dads body. The guy I found out as the name Hunter in my dads ass starts moaning and pushes harder into him as he cums inside dad grunting in pleasure and I hear Roman and Seth start laughing as they watch Hunter's cum drip from dads ass down his legs, then Roman looks over at me saying "lets make the wimp over there lick his daddy clean" he says with a smirk. Both Seth and Roman pull out of dads mouth as dad gasps for air "Hunter don't let them do this its going to far and you know it please don't make my son do this!" I see dad scream looking terrified.

Both Seth and Roman grab me and move me closer to dad as Hunter grabs onto John's waist thrusting his ass in my face as I move my face top the side trying to avoid doing this with my own father. I hear dad scream objections to this and cry out in pure emotional pain as Seth shoves my head into dad ass shouting at me to "lick your slut father clean you bitch!" laughing and laughing keeping my head shoved into dads ass hole I start licking after they pinch my jaws to start. I hear a heart wrenching cry and I know its dad's heart breaking for what there making me do to him. After licking dads ass clean for a while they grab my hair and drag me away from him again saying "That's all you get bitch we don't want you enjoying yourself to much". Roman this times screams in my tear stained face as they throw me down to the floor dragging me till I'm back in the same position at the dresser.

I hear dad sobbing some more and see Roman go behind dad now positioning himself at his ass and looks at me and with a smirk and starts to push his cock up dads ass. I can hear the muffled scream coming from dad's mouth again as this time I see blood start to come out and I'm scared there hurting dad to much for him to handle. Roman starts to push in and out looking at me and laughing and he starts to pick up his pace and shoves his cock deep into dads ass harder as more blood seeps out. I hear the screams from dad get so loud the walls start to shake a bit. I see Seth go in front of John and shove his cock in his mouth again. Roman fucking dads ass starts to push harder and harder until the blood coming from dad covers his cock and with ever thrust smirking as he stairs at dad up and down licking his lips. Roman does one more thrust pushing in as deep as he can go and shouts "Oh yeah you fucking slut you are sooooo hot John god you are better then any man I have fucked" I hear Roman say to dad seductively and with one more push he cums deep into dad's ass which makes Hunter orgasm in his hand from jacking off and Seth orgasm widely down dads throat.

After both Seth and Roman pull out of dad I look on as dad passes out from the pain hanging there with blood running down his leg from his ass being ripped they untie his arms as he falls to the floor in a naked helpless heap still passed out. I look over to see Hunter motion for Seth to untie me as I fall to the floor scrambling my way to dads naked body holding his unconscious head in my lap protecting him from anymore damage. "Dad wake up please wake up?" I say in a desperate tone smacking lightly on dads face to get him to wake but no use. I look over to see the door shut as all three just leave. It's over that it they just leave laughing as they walk down the stairs. When they finally are gone I look down at dad in tears holding his head close to me rocking back and forth repeating "sorry this happened to you dad this shouldn't have happened not to you" I say sobbing as I just hug dads head tightly to my chest. I just sit there for ages trying to take in what has just happened. This has been a night mare for both of us specially dad and I hope he gets out of this scarring nightmare…..

**WELL THIS CHAPTER IS THE DARKEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE**

**SO FAR AND I ACTUALLY CRIED MYSELF AT THE END WHEN I REREAD IT SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT I REALLY PUSHED MYSELF THIS TIME TO MAKE IT AWSOME I**

**HOPE. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK DO YOU THINK JOHN WILL GET OUT**

**OF THIS OK OR WILL IT SCARE HIM FOR LIFE WHAT HAPPENED**

**TONIGHT WITH HIS BROTHER RAPPING HIM AND HIS SON HAVING TO**

**DO STUFF TO JOHN…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : THE MORNING AFTER THE RAPES WHILE JOHN'S IN THE HOSPITAL**

JOHN POV

Beep!….. Beep!….. Beep! I hear it but can't see it and I don't understand am I dreaming? Or am I dead? I ask myself in my head as I don't open my eyes but feel around my surroundings with my finger tips as I am to scared to even open my eyes to see what happened to me. I feel rough blankets as I reach higher near my head and feel pillows stacked on each other I must be in a bed but what's that beeping? I finally get the courage to open my eyes after a couple more minutes feeling around and look around to see a bright tan room and I had to blink to get my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I look around some more and see some clear IV cords stuck in my arm a heart monitor making the beeping sound and a breathing mask on my face and I know I'm in a hospital. Randy Orton sitting asleep on a black leather arm chair beside my hospital bed with his mouth partly open and I can hear little snores here and there. Suddenly flashbacks from the rape, my brother Hunter and son Brad and the lap dancing I did on Randy started appearing and I could feel my throat tighten as my breathing started to labor and I could feel my heart pounding as tears flowed down my face and I whimper in fear.

The heart monitor beeped louder and I really didn't notice till Randy started to shake me that I was in my own little world far off in a dark whole I couldn't get out of. I feel Randy shaking my body back and forth to get me to snap out of this trance I'm in but I feel like I'm stuck into oblivion where I can't get out of. "JOHN! JOHN! COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT JOHN!" I hear Randy scream and slap me lightly on the face to get me to wake up from the trance. I look over into Randy's piercing stone cold blue eyes and I see worry in them, I see Randy's mouth move but I can't hear what he's saying still a little out of it I back up a bit from his hold on my arms shivering while curling up in a ball with my legs tightly raised up to my chest and I flinch when I feel Randy try to touch me again covering my head in my knees with the breathing mask still on my mouth. "John, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Tell me what happened." I hear Randy say in a calm collective voice but I don't answer.

"I'm going to touch you, okay? Don't be afraid, alright?" I hear Randy say slowly lowering his hand to my arms. I flinch a bit, but don't flinch enough to break the contact. I feel the bed dip beside me and feel Randy's arms circle around my body holding me close as I can smell his axe cologne invading my nose as Randy presses my face to his neck in a protective manner. We stay in that position for a long time till I hear a knock at the door and my head snaps up as I see Mike and Alisha at the doorway, Alisha comes running towards Randy and knocking Randy away from me as A vision of Roman slapping my face pops into my mind making me flinch away crying and whimpering as I back up real fast as far as I can on a small hospital bed. Alisha looks at me hurt and confused at my actions then looks at Randy for answers "It's ok Alisha John's just having a hard time right now it's going to take him awhile to trust a lot of physical contact at once" Randy explains in a sorry tone. I look over at Alisha again and tears start to run down her beautiful chocolate colored face and I feel bad for running from her like that but I just want to be in just Randy's protective arms, for some reason he makes me feel the safest right now. I look down playing with my fingers suddenly I see a perfectly tan hand land in mine softly as I flinch a little and the hand rubs back and forth and I look up to see Mike looking down at me with a sad expression.

I just look away as tears start to form in my eyes at the sadden look everyone is giving me is almost to much to bare I stare down at my own arm full of bruises of when I was bound by those ropes Hunter and Roman had me in. I try to figure out what I'm going to say to everyone and how I'm going to explain that my brother raped me tortured my son and had two other men rape both Brad and myself would they ever believe me? Would they laugh in my face and tell me I'm lying? Would Mike and Randy leave me after they find out I have a son? And would Alisha get angry with me for bringing Hunter up and saying he raped me? And how did Randy know of Dave and Ric last night why was he even there? And another thing how does Hunter know of Dave and Ric? "Hey, John. Whatever it is, it'll be okay, alright? I love you, okay? You'll get through whatever it is. I'll help you. I love you" Mike says sweetly knocking me out of my many thoughts that are still unanswered and once he gets no response from me he leans down and kisses my lips gently and this time I don't pull away till Hunter flashes into my mind at the kiss Hunter forced upon me. I cry out backing up at that memory making Mike confused as I feel Randy come up behind me rapping his arms protectively around me and I bury my face in Randy's arm crying, Randy whispers softly in my ear "It's ok John it's ok nobody is going to hurt you anymore I promise your safe now ok your safe." I hear a sigh come from Mike as his footsteps fade behind the hospital door as he left me with Randy and Alisha in my hospital room to go think…

**SO MANY THOUGHT'S COMING FROM JOHN FROM UNANSWERED**

**QUESTIONS. AND IS JOHN GETTING CLOSER TO RANDY THEN MIKE? DOES HE BELONG WITH RANDY MORE THEN MIKE? AND DOES HUNTER HIS BROTHER LOVE JOHN OR JUST WANT TO BREAK JOHN FOR HIS OWN PERSONAL SEXUAL NEEDS? AND WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO BRAD? AND WHY WAS RANDY AT THE HOSPITAL AND NOT BRAD HOW DID RANDY FIND OUT? SO MANY QUESTIONS LEFT UNANSWERED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS A MONTH AFTER THE RAPE AND MIGHT OFFEND SOME BY THE WORDS I USE SPECIALLY THE WORDS THAT MAKE FUN OF THE GAY BUT I ONLY DID IT FOR THE STORY I DON'T BELIEVE THE WAY I WRITE JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M BI SEXUAL SO I'M SORTA GAY AS WELL….. SO DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE.**

**JUSTIN GABRIEL POV**

I sit alone in my dark bedroom from when I came home early from school with battered ripped clothes and bruises on my arms, neck and legs from the jocks at school that chased me all the way home beating on me with there fists, tears streaming down my face. I am embarrassed at myself for running away and not fighting back but I guess in my defense there was 5 against 1. I still hear their voices mocking me as I cried. Their laughter as they poke at me. The horrible things they said echo through my mind. "Justin, you're worthless you fag!…""Your so worthless that you couldn't even save your brothers from getting shot!" "He hated you, you should have died instead for being the fag you are!…" this teasing and picking and bullying has been going on for a month after Evans and Chris's death and Kofi getting shot I just didn't want to tell John because I know he has enough to worry about and its more important then myself. I think as I go through my closet. _They won't miss me everyone will be better off… _I pull out my favorite black tank top and my basketball shorts. I put them on and sit down, writing out a note. **I_'m sorry I'm so worthless I'm sorry I hurt you John by not protecting Kofi and Evan._ _Please understand that this is the only way I could ease my pain. I love you…I wish it were me and not Evan, Chris and Kofi, everyone was right. I am just a piece of trash I love you john always….. _**

I get up off my bed and walk into the bathroom, looking for my raiser blade. I lay the blade on the counter and return to my bedroom, leaving the note on my bed. I return to the bathroom, tears still streaming down my face. _This is it Evan, I'll see you soon I guess. I won't be to missed john has A.j, Kofi, and Alisha still.. _I close the bathroom door and grab the blade from the counter…

**JOHN'S POV **

I wasn't looking forward to today, as of today it was my 31st birthday and I really wasn't feeling all up to partying and dancing to the big party my co workers and boss Randy Orton from Physique keeps telling me that I deserve by renting a gay strip club just for my birthday bash here in Las Vegas were we have been for the last week doing autograph sessions, modeling down the red carpets, a lot of charity work and some partying of course. It's been a month since that horrible night that kept me from talking or wanting to touch anyone for weeks and I finally have come back to work as the shining

model everyone has missed but I still have no idea what happened to my son Brad I miss him and dream about him in my arms safe away from Dave but I still also have nightmares and flash backs that everyone has been kind enough to help me with. Alisha got engaged to Titus O'Neil last week and moved out of the condo to be with Titus in his huge home in the richer part of Chicago where there she got a new job as a handbag designer for rich famous actresses and she's become a success. Kofi is doing better too he's going to a therapist to talk about his mentally scarred problems about the night of his shooting and he's also doing physical Rehab for his arm that got shot and he keeps telling me its getting stronger then before.

A.J Lee my sister is even doing better with her mental problems I sent her to a therapist as well to talk about what's on her mind and it seems she's been a lot calmer as of late helping me around the condo cleaning, cooking, going shopping with me, taking care of Kofi when he needs something like his bi polar medicine or even his medicine the doctors prescribed him for the pain in his arm. A.J also found a beautiful partner for herself and her name is Stephanie McMahon A owner to the biggest sports entertainment on national Television in history WWE wrestling.

**JOHN IN LAS VAGAS**

Randy my boss, Dolf my agent and myself were going over what we had to do over the rest of today before going home to our family's Mike came with me and is standing a little to the side waiting "So it looks like we have a photo shoot in about 10 minutes, a charity signing after that then tonight john we have your big 31st birthday bash and you better be there" Dolf says with a smirk. I nod my head tiredly walking away to collect my bags for the photo shoot and as soon as I step out the doors I was swarmed by paparazzi. I sighed not in the mood for questions "OK you get three questions" I say reactively "where are you headed?" one guy asked. "to a photo shoot I'm on the men's fitness magazine cover this year" I say smirking. "who is the guy?" another asked. I look around to where they are pointing and see Mike smile at me. "My boyfriend Mike from the television show Miz TV" I say confidently. "one more guys" I say. "what happened to you when you were gone for months is it true you were kidnapped?" another asked. And I can feel tears coming but luckily Randy stepped in and took me away.

I got into the limo with Randy, Dolf and Mike as we drove three blocks to the studio for my fitness photo shoot. We got to the studio and I saw more paparazzi there. "god why do they follow you everywhere you go all your doing is a photo shoot?" Mike asks aggravated "Because if you knew much about fame you would know John is the most famous male model in the world now that means everyone wants a piece of him" Dolf says to Mike arrogantly and I glare at Dolf for being so rude as we exit and head inside with cameras flashing everywhere. I sit down at the make up section to get ready "you OK?" Mike asks sitting beside me. I nod "yeah just a little tired, you kept me up all night" I said winking making Mike smirk. "good I wanted to" I laughed. "you two are so cute together" I smile at Kelly Kelly my make up artist "thanks" he said. "hey John how are you?" I look over to see Cody and I jump up from my seat and tackle him. "OH MY GOD CODY I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I say screeching like a little girl as I hear Cody laughing "I have been fine Ted and I just got back from our month long honey moon and you'll never guess what happened to me" I look at Cody in excitement as he pulls out a sonogram picture of a baby I look at it then at Cody three times before it processed and I ask "Are you pregnant?" Cody shakes his head but still a smile plastered on his face "No! I'm not pregnant the doctors say I can't have a baby but Ted and I found a birth mother that wants no strings attached she's just going to give birth and then give the baby to us can you believe it?" Cody says in awe and I smile at him "That's wonderful what's the woman's name?" I ask while sitting back down beside Mike letting Kelly put make up on me for the photo shoot "her names Eve Torres and she's dating this Irishman named Sheamus he's really cool Ted and I got to meet both of them and they are very sweet."

After Cody and I talked awhile Randy called for Cody to come and fix up some of the weights and the background for my photo layout. "so my dad rang me while you were dealing with the paparazzi earlier" Mike says and I look at him. "yeah? Is everything OK?" I ask. "yeah him and his new boyfriend are going to this expensive dinner party or something like that" Mike says rolling his eyes making me laugh a little. "Ya but umm dad also wanted to ask me to ask you if you wanted to meet for the first time?" My eyes go wide a bit and then I kind of get nervous because I've never really met my boyfriends parents before, when I was with Wade his died so I never have really had a taste on what its like to meet the parents to get there approval. I look over at Mike and see his sad look of rejection and I couldn't take it so I nod yes. "seriously" I smile a fake smile so he will be happy. "Oh My God John thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me. "all done" Kelly says cheerfully as she finished my makeup. I got up as Mike throws his arms around me hugging me tightly thanking me over and over again for deciding to meet his father and I laugh nervously at that as Mike finally lets me go so I can got into wardrobe to change into my fitness clothes.

I walk out in a pair of black and blue gym sweat pants that hung down low showing my v and a blue berry color zip up hoody that they didn't dip up all the way to show off my muscled chest that they stuck baby oil all over me to shine me up and with no sleeves leaving my muscled arms bare and a blue and black hat on my head I smile over at Mike as I heard a intake of breath coming from him and saw him lick his lips with lust and passion shining clearly in Mikes eyes and I know he wants to ravish me but I also look to my left and see Randy starring me up and down in complete lust as well and I just shake my head at them. "Wow John you look very hot in that gosh if I wasn't with Ted you would totally be my second choice" I hear Cody joke and I blush a little at the compliment and hear a cough and see Ted behind him with his arms crossed tapping his foot with a playful glare on his face. "Sorry Teddy but you have to agree that John looks yummy in this workout outfit" I see Ted look me up and down and I laugh with my dimples popping "Ok boys stop ogling over me and just tell me where I have to stand" I say laughing. Ted smile and leads me to stand in front of a weight bench as I put my legs on either side like I would straddling it but standing next Ted hands me two 40 pound weights for each hand to stick one above my head and the other downward so it looks like I'm lifting weights but doing it sexually so I can come off as a sex appeal to get more ratings for the magazine. "Ok that's it you look hot and reading so just stand there so I can do a couple shots and then you can head off to the showers for your charity work you have today" Ted says while snapping a couple shots of me in different poses to see which one makes it.

After that was over I hit the showers in the back of the studio for models after there photo shoots to wash off the baby oil before the homeless charity. I slid the door open and stepped into a large American styled cubicle and let the hot stream of water cascade over my weary body. With eyes closed and head tilted back, I began to soap, starting at my shoulders I worked quickly downwards over my Pecs paying particular attention to the nipples that hardened slightly under my fingers as they gently massaged the protruding buds between thumb and forefinger and I moan a little at the sensitivity of them. "Having fun in here John?" I hear a deep rumbling voice and I smirk and know its Randy "Maybe why do you want to join me?" I ask turning my hips a little seductively to tease him and I hear a little gasp making my smirk wider that I have so much effect on Randy. "Oh God you know I would love to bend you over that shower right now and pound into your sweet ass but I can't get wet I don't have any other clothes with me like you do for the charity and also they would know we did something if I was wet suddenly" I smile a little before I get flirty again "Oh well it looks like I'm going to have to have fun all by myself then"

Taking the soap bar I rubbed it over my dick making it shine with a soapy gloss, then I sensually reach behind myself and play with my ass cheeks squeezing them hard, rotating my bountiful flesh, enjoying the wonderful jolts it sent through me.

I look over as I see Randy drop the stuff in his hands and unzip his dark grey slacks reaching in his black boxers he pulls out his 10" dick jacking himself off while starring at my naked wet body. I bite my lip trying to hold back a moan from the sight in front of me as I quickly soaped my arms then down over my rock hard six pack muscled stomach, before I move my hands behind my again to brush my quivering puckered ass hole. I open my legs slightly as I play a little before I push a finger in thrusting it in and out of my whole moaning at the sensation. I look over to see Randy jacking off harder starring a intently at me playing with myself "God John you are so fucking sexy right now playing with yourself in front of me God I want to fuck you so bad" Randy says panting as he's getting closer to orgasm. I smile my dimpled smile as I lean on the wall giving Randy view of everything and I moan in complete bliss when I struck my prostate enjoying the pleasurable sensation my own slippery fingers just caused.

I grab my dick and start jacking off as I thrust my fingers in more My breath became quicker as I keep hitting my prostate over and over slide, letting the pleasure slowly build till like shooting stars the sensuous feelings over me, and with a massive jolt I came standing there with water cascading over my body. I hear grunts and groans as I see stream after delicious stream of Randy's cum coats his hand and stomach. I lean my whole wait on the shower wall breathing heavy trying to calm myself before I finish off cleaning myself to step out to dry. I walk over to Randy as he's leaned on the wall still trying to calm down from his orgasm as well and take his hands sticking his fingers in my mouth sucking them like I would a dick. "John that is sooo hot right now watching you suck the cum off my fingers like that" Randy says in a husky deep voice I suck extra hard for that comment before taking them out with a pop as I throw my head back and moan in satisfactory at Randy's delicious taste. "You taste so good Randy I love licking your cum off you" I say in a purring whisper looking straight into his deep shade of piercing grey blue eyes as I see him smirk "Well maybe later after the charity I will give you all you want to taste me" he says running his fingers up my jaw to my lips tracing them. I smile as I feel Randy grab the back of my neck and smash our lips together in a heated make out session.

What neither of them noticed was a very confused and mad Mike standing at the door that saw the whole thing…

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE REVIEWS ON YOUR THOUGHTS OH AND YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO POOR LITTLE JUSTIN NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY….**

_Oh and it sucked A.J did that to John Cena at TLC she doesn't deserve him anyway Johns to hot for her I think him and Nikki Bella are kind of cute together though_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE SPECIALLY NOW THAT MIKE FINALLY CONFRONTS JOHN ABOUT HIS LOVE TRIANGLE WITH HIM AND RANDY.**

**JOHN POV**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME MIKE I'M TIRED AND WANT TO GO TO BED!" I say yelling as we just got home from Las Vegas and Mike and I have been at each others throats ever since we landed. "HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU AND FUCKING RANDY WERE DOING MAKING OUT AND MASTERTBATING IN THE SHOWER EARLY YESTERDAY!" Mike screams right back as I was seething! The word seething didn't even begin to cover it! "Maybe its none of your business what I do with Randy on my time" I say walking into the living room placing my stuff down. "NONE OF MY BUISNESS NONE OF BUISNESS WHERE AND THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN COME FROM OF COURSE ITS MY BUISNESS I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND I LOVE YOU HAVEN'T I SHOWN YOU ENOUGH BY BUYING YOU GIFTS, HELPING YOU AROUND THE HOUSE WITH YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER, I EVEN TOOK CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU GOT RAPED MONTHS AGO IN THE CHICAGO ALLEYS AND YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE FOR PROTECTION REMEMBER!"

"You must be out of your fucking mind," I say in a sarcastic laugh "MIKE THE ONLY TIME YOU ARE AROUND ME ANYMORE EVER SINCE I GOT RAPED IS WHEN PAPERAZZI ARE AROUND TO TAKE YOUR PICTURE, AND DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU PUSHING YOUR WAY THROUGH EVER PICTURE I HAVE TAKEN WITH PAPERAZZI YOU ARE EITHER IN THE BACKGROUND OR RIGHT BESIDE ME HOLDING ME CLOSE SO THAT THEY WON'T MISS YOU MIKE JUST SO YOU CAN GET YOUR STUPID MIZ TV NOTICED THROUGH ME AND MY FAME!" I snarl angrily backing up a bit to calm my self down but Mike seems to have other plans.

"OH LIKE YOU DON'T WHEN YOUR FUCKING AROUND WITH YOUR BOSS RANDY BEHIND EVERYONES BACK TO GET TO THE TOP, LORD KNOWS THAT'S HOW YOU GOT THERE BECAUSE THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN RAPED TWICE ALREADY REGULAR BOSSES OF MODELING AGENCIES WOULD HAVE ALREADY FUCKING FIRED YOUR ASS FOR BEING USED SO MUCH!" Mike says dangerously deep as I see Mike breathing hard with anger of his own. I look at Mike with wide shocked eyes at what he just said as tears sting my eyes that he would accuse me of using Randy to get to the top of my hard worked carrier by using my rapes as an excuse. I did something that felt so good at the moment I walk right up to Mike and slapped him as hard as I could across the face as tears finally stream down my face.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER USE MY RAPES AS A WAY TO GET OUT OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY HERE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH TO GET TO WHERE I AM TODAY I HAVE SACRIFICE MORE THEN YOU WILL EVER IMAGE TO PROTECT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS FROM GETTING HURT EMOTIONALY AND PHYSICALLY THEN THEY ALREADY WHERE FROM OUR PAST. AND EVERYDAY I AM STILL KEEPING THEM ALIVE FOR DOING WHAT I DO TO PROTECT THEM FROM THE MEN THAT RAPED ME SINCE I WAS 18 YEARS OLD SO IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND LET YOU JUDGE ME ON THE WAY I DO THINGS TO COPE WITH REALITY BY BEING WITH RANDY AND YOU WHEN ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN IS PAIN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" I say rage shining through my tired but adrenaline filled eyes as I try to move around him but Mike grabs my arms and shoves me back so hard against the wall I hear it rumble like its ready to fall in. "John-" Mike starts to say as his eyes soften with care "Don't..." I hissed at him cutting him off "John listen, I know what your thinking but-" "Don't..." I say again as I sob out a cry from the pain that's shooting through my heart right now of the realization of everything hitting me at once.

I shove Mike off me but he tackles me to the ground before I get very far to roll me onto my back smashing out lips together in a passionate kiss that almost steals my breath away. Mike finally comes up for air as he stares into my baby ocean blue eyes while straddling my lap holding me down from running away again so that we can talk it out. "John-" "No..." I say looking away as I felt more tears, that I thought I've gotten riddance of long ago, began to fill my eyes again. I then felt Mike quickly get off of me. As I immediately sat up and scooted up to be as close to the wall for distance as possible. Mike stayed a few feet away quietly before it was my time to say if I'm ready to talk. I look at him with my shining eyes again. I couldn't resist. I gave in. Mike's eyes lit up with a bit of hope and let out a breath.

"what's going on with us Johnny?" Mike asks me tiredly "I mean is this really how we feel about each other do we really believe that both of us are using each other and not really in love?" Mike asks me in a sad voice that sounded like a puppy that just got kicked. Tears rolled down my face as I set there thinking through what Mike just said and I sigh "baby I really think that maybe the best thing right now for awhile is we should stop seeing each other" I say honestly hoping that will keep Mike away "Wha.. Why the hell would you ask that of me?" Mike demands an answer from me. I look at Mike With sad eyes "Mike you need someone that doesn't have baggage that doesn't come home everyday smelling like sex because he has to make sexual acts to save his family please just understand where I'm coming from please!" I say getting aggravated that he won't listen to me "You think I care about that I love you I always have since the first day I have met you John I won't love another you are it for me do you hear me you are it!" Mike says determined as he squats down to my level grabbing a hold of my jaw making me stare at him.

"I know I know no matter how much sex I'm forced to have and even if I'm with Randy you will always love me because I feel your love everyday your with me" I say laying my hand gently on Mikes jaw smoothly and affectionately rubbing to show I love him just as much. Mike takes my hand and kisses it before dropping it he grabs my head smashing our lips together in a heated kiss as he leads me down till my back almost hit's the floor but I stop Mike by laying my hand gently on his Pecs to stop before it gets to heated and we can't stop. "Ok baby I know we have to stop and your damn right I will still till this day love you and always will" Mike says affectionately standing getting his jacket off the coffee table and walk to the door looking back at me on the floor one more time before he opens the door walking out maybe out of my life forever…..

**NIGHTMARE OF JOHN'S PAST**

_**John that night went to bed and had his first nightmare he's had in months of the one man that stole his innocence and his father and brother that help the man do it.** _

_As I was pushed into the door by dad roughly "get in there you whore" my dad seethed I noticed something was not right. Through the darkness that was casting over my bedroom, I carefully walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. Once the room lit up I immediately regretted turning on the light. I saw the sight of Kane my dads employer sitting on the edge of my bed smiling evilly at me rubbing his clothed dick making it hard as he stared at me in lust. As I turned around to run out the door I was blocked by dad who slammed the door shut in my face and locked it._

_"Dad No this isn't funny please open the door. I said scared to death to be in a room with a man older then me and has sexually harassed me for years ever since he took the job with my dad. This is no joke, I told you if you want to act like a slut then you will be treated like one..I warned you about seeing that Englishman boyfriend of yours so now you will be punished...I hope you and Kane have a nice time dad says sadistically from the other side of the door. I hear laughing and another voice "Come on Hunter lets give these two some privacy" I hear dad tell Hunter and I couldn't believe they were going to let this happen to me my own brother and father where going to let me as a virgin and only 18 years old get raped by this monster. _

_"Hunter please help me!" I yelled with everything in me for Hunter to come back for me. _

_Hold on I hear Hunter tell dad as he turned back and walked towards the door. You might need these said Hunter with a evil laugh as he slid a pack of condoms under the door. I stared at them wide eyed for a moment as tears run down my face of fear and I start banging my hands against the door until I realized it was no use. I laid my head on the door as tears slid down my cheeks when I stiffened feeling Kanes hot breath on my neck. From the moment Kane was kissing roughly over my whole body ripping my clothes off till I was completely naked to the moment he entered me without remorse pounding into me taking my innocence away all I can think of is **Wade I love you**…_

**OK SO NOW MIKE AND JOHN ARE GOING TO GO THERE SEPARATE WAYS FOR AWHILE TO TAKE A BREAK FROM EACHOTHER AND SEE IF THEY ARE REALLY MENT TO BE OR IS JOHN STILL GOING TO BE WITH RANDY? ANOTHER THING I PUT A NIGHTMARE JOHN HAS FROM HIS PAST WHEN HE WAS DATING WADE AND JOHN WAS 18 YEARS OLD WHEN HUNTER AND HIS OWN FATHER LOCKED HIM INTO HIS BEDROOM WITH THE DANGEROUS KANE THAT WE NOW KNOW HOW TOOK JOHNS INOCIENCE FROM HIM LONG AGO….**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : ENJOY THIS CHAPTER IS JOHN BACK IN DAVES AND RICS POSSETION AS THEY SELL HIM OFF TO TWO MEN FOR THE NIGHT TO PLAY WITH. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTERS I'M DOING FOR A WHOLE WEEK TILL I COME BACK FROM CHRISTMAS BREAK…..**

**JOHN POV**

The room was nearly spotless perfectly placed jet black curtains and royal blue carpeting that looked like fine silk. There was huge walk in closets in every room, with the latest decked out fine clothes neatly pressed and folded up and on hangers. That wasn't what got me though. What got to me was the simple disgusting mattress rolled out on the freshly waxed floor, or yet…the body spread out on it. It was a teenage girl, only seventeen, with long auburn wavy red hair and a lithe tan half naked body beautifully marked with tattoos only in a black laced push up bra, and torn silky red see threw panties that had seen better days and a gold and black collar around her neck with the initials VKM . The girls hazel eyes were dazed and dilated as I can only assume she was drugged, blinking up at the ceiling dully. Curled over her inner thigh was a nasty looking scar from what looked like a burn mark of a letter A.

I hear voices outside the oak doors and I know its my masters Ric and Dave and a rich Mexican that owns this mansion named Alberto Delrio and his older billionaire American lover Vincent Kennedy McMahon as they are discussing the price they owe Dave and Ric for a full day of sexual services I have to provide. I swallowed thickly as I look towards the mattress with the beautiful thin girl on it, "hello are you ok?" I ask bending down shaking the girl back to reality. The young girl stirred, shaking herself this timeout of her stupor. She shifted a bit until I see her raise a onto her elbows, raising up enough to look at the doorway towards my way. Her eyes sobered up, going wide with wonder.

"Who are you are you here to use me again?" the girl asked shakily. And I look at her with sad eyes at the heart wrenching scene in front of me with this small beautiful confused girl.

I hesitantly walk over to the mattress she's sitting on taking her half naked body into my protective arms. Tears stung behind my eyelids, but I was more concentrated on feeling the body of this poor innocent girl in my arms sobbing her eyes out. "There there now it will be ok I will protect you as good as I can ok?" I say not believing myself but trying to get her to feel better at least. She suddenly looks up at me with hopeful eyes "Why would you save me you don't know me I'm not anything special I'm just a fuck toy" She says angrily and I lay my hand gently on the girls neck rubbing it softly "What's your name?" I ask kindly "Lita" She says rubbing against my soothing hand. "Well Lita my name is John Cena and believe it or not I have masters too I know exactly how you feel to be used and abused and right now outside that door (I say pointing at the oak doors) they are selling me to your masters for the day to do sexual deeds for them today so ya I know what your going through. Lita looks up at me as she slings her small arms around my waist holding me tight as I buried my face in her neck, dropping chaste kisses into her hair in a brotherly manner which I felt at the moment. Suddenly There was a loud noise from across the house, someone had just come inside. "There here" Lita says frightened while grabbing my shoulders, squeezing the muscle insistently. "they're going to hurt you, I know they will they already have me 9 times since I have been here double teaming me." I hold Lita more close "I'm not leaving your side I will be here the entire time to protect you from them." I whispered lowly.

The door creaks open revealing Vince, Dave and Alberto. Dave walks over to me grabbing me by the wrist wrenching me away from Lita as I cry out in pain at Dave's tight grip on me "Now Rose baby you will be a good boy for Alberto and Vince here they paid a lot of money to have your sweet ass tonight so pleasure them at whatever cost got it or the consequences will be severe as (Dave leans in a little more to my ear whispering the last part so only I can hear him) as I will have Ric myself and your brother Hunter gang rape you without remorse got it so be good!" Dave demands sternly as he grabs my throat roughly pulling me in smashing out lips together. Tears roll down my face as he lets go of me standing up and walking out the door smirking as he frightens me at what he just said. I look over to see Vince shoving drugs in Lita's face as she had just had a snort, from the way she was rubbing at her nose and with how bloodshot her eyes were getting. I see Vince grin at Lita "Oh Ya that's my diamond take it nice and slow" I hear Vince say to Lita sicken sweet kneeling down onto the mattress and holding up a box.

"I got what you need, my sweet diamond" Vince held up a syringe, the heroin already heated and broken down into a liquid from his stop downstairs. I see Lita set up real fast reaching for it like it is the most precious thing in the world, but it got pulled away. I hear Lita whine and mewed for it, pressing up against the older man and rubbing against him like a cat. I look over on the other side to see Alberto smiling too grinning as Lita was rubbing on his boyfriend. Vince continued to let Lita rub down his arm petting her like a jewel which made me sick at my stomach. I look on as I see Lita lay on her back on the mattress begging for the drug "Please, Vincey, please…" I hear Lita purr slurring a little.

"Ok, bitch, I got ya" Vince grabs Lita's wrist, making her hold out her arm. He pulled out a tourniquet, tying it just firm enough on Lita's small upper arm.

I cringed and watched as Vince filled up the syringe, bile rising in my throat as I saw the mewling whore Lita has been reduced to. As soon as that needle pierced her flesh, I swore to myself and to her I'm going to save this girl. I winced at the soft moans Lita made as the drugs hit her system. When I managed to look back, I saw Lita's head fall back in complete bliss and her pupils blown. Tears roll down my face as I watch Vince place Lita back on the mattress as she's muttering slurs rolling her head back and forth with her eyes rolling in the back of her sockets not knowing anything on what's going on around her and it makes me sick that they would do this to a seventeen year old vulnerable innocent girl.

I look in horror as I see Vince get off the mattress coming for me as I feel Alberto behind me grab onto my arms twisting them behind my back holding me in place as Vince

steps closer to admire me further, tipping up my chin and tilting it from side to side so he could get a good look at me " God Dave was right You're a pretty thing. You're…damn, I hate to say it, but you're prettier than Lita over there." I wrench my chin out of his grip, glaring defiantly. "And feisty too I like it" I hear Alberto behind me say as he licks up my exposed neck making me cry out in disgust. I look forward to see Vince pull out a silver hand gun from his pocket taking the safety off and I stiffen some thinking he's going to shoot me but then out of nowhere he points it to Lita as she's still out of it and has no idea what's going on aiming it right at Lita's head all you hear is a deafening pop and Lita's body go limp as death takes her.

I cry out Lita's name sobbing as I have never seen someone die in front of me before and it was the worst experience I could have ever asked for.

I fought out of the Alberto's grip on pure strength, tearing myself away. I ran at the bed, almost falling on Lita as I knelt on the bed. I cradled the the young girls body, firmly clamping my hand down over the bleeding head wound. Lita looking up at him with wide glossy dead eyes,. Not even a doctor could save her as she is completely dead. That was it, I lost. Life had beaten me down, and there was nothing else to it I can't do this anymore every time life keeps pushing me over the edge till one day I promised myself I wouldn't jump but today with this seventeen year old girl dying in front of me this is all it took to finally put me in a black whole where I can never come back from. The last part of my heart withered up and faded to dust, leaving me an empty chest. I wanted one thing now, to be left alone. And of course life being the way that it is for me I wouldn't be getting that for a very long time if I stay in this world for very much longer as I feel hands wrench me away from sweet poor Lita's dead body.

"Let me go! You bastards!" I screamed, thrown down onto a different mattress that Alberto laid out for me. My legs were pinned by each of Alberto's, my arms held flat by the other man Vince. I bucked at them, my body coiling violently beneath them. Vince came over me, laughing cruelly at my predicament. "I'm going to drug you up so good, baby" Vince crooned, grabbing me just below my chin and forcing me to look at him "And then…I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to wail and moan like a good whore you are. I want you to scream as I tear up that tight ass of yours." Vince whispers in my ear but I had other plans as I kick him in the balls making Vince immediately let go as I stand making a run for it but that when I felt it as everything ceased and I was finally free from the torture I have been living all my life…

**WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YES THE THIS IS THE END OF JOHN CENA AND TORTURE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN PUTTING HIM THROUGH SINCE DAY ONE AND I KNOW THIS IS A OMG WHY DID YOU DO THIS KIND OF ENDING KILLING OFF YOUR MAIN AND BEST CHARACTER BUT YA I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT BY SETTING JOHN FREE AND LETTING HIM GO INTO A NICE AND LOVING LIFE IN HEAVEN WITH OPEN ARMS AND IF YOU HATE THE ENDING I'M SORRY BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO SHOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER JOHNS DEATH…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N :** ** THIS IS AFTER JOHN CENAS DEATH ENJOY AND YES I HAVE A REASON FOR ENDING THE STORY SO SOON SORRY AGAIN IF YOUR DISAPOINTED**

**NARRARATOR**

Nobody imagined it they all saw John as the survivor even in the worst of times nobody knew what to think or what to say when they first heard of his murder. Everybody found it even more shocking to find that Brad Maddox Cena Johns only son was found dead three days later by his own father Dave Batista for punishment of John's disobedience. Dave Batista, Alberto Delrio and Vince McMahon were arrested for the murders and rape of the father and son and sentence 25 to life in prison without bail or parole.

Hunter Cena John's eldest brother fled to Mexico with Roman to lay low from getting caught by the things they did that night to John and Brad, as the police never caught them and to this day Roman just had their first child as Hunter named his new daughter Anne Marie Cena. Hunter is now working as in a oil rig as the COO of the oil company. A year past and Hunter left Roman and his daughter Anne as he moved back to the states and met a new man named Shawn Michaels an American therapist with twin sons Joseph and Riley both 6 years old. It didn't last very long as the police finally caught Hunter putting him on death row.

Justin Gabriel went into a penitential institute as he went completely crazy after John died because he lost another brother and he blamed himself. Three years after Justin got released he fell in love with a man named Daniel Bryan 32 years old and divorced with no children as he took Justin in and they stayed together for 10 years before Daniel asked Justin to marry him.

Mike was completely heartbroken when he found out John had died as he went into complete silence not talking for 4 years until he met Alex Riley, and Mike fell in love all over again adopting 3 sons with Alex naming all three boys after John Cena Felix age 2, Jonathon age 9, and Anthony age 5. Mike shut down Miz TV and opened up a Magazine business as he named it Jonathon's papering after John as well. After 6 years of Mikes happy new life he found out his own father Ric Flair was the big reason John had died as he went completely crazy leaving Alex behind going on a killing spree by Killing Ric in his sleep. Mike got arrested in a week for 15 years and Alex waited on him the whole time visiting Mike on visiting hours every day.

Mark and Kane disappeared as well and no one has ever seen them since.

AJ Lee moved in with Stephanie and had a gay marriage. Stephanie also signed AJ into WWE Wrestling where she became the most dominant diva in WWE history.

But no one was more affected of John's death then Randy Orton. After John's and Brads funerals the police found Randy dead laying beside Johns tomb stone with a blade in his hand where he sliced his own throat as his hand was holding onto a note for John taking as it read how much he was in love with John Cena more than anyone ever knew as he was John's willing Victim….

**THE END...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THIS IS IT I NEEDED TO PUT THIS CHAPTER UP SO EVERYONE WOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE AFTER JOHN'S DEATH **


End file.
